Life Doesn't Go As Planned
by RyleeLynch4ever
Summary: Ally gets pregnant with Austin's baby and moves away so Austin's career can go unharmed. But what happens when Ally is forced to move back to Miami after her mom's death and everything she wanted to keep a secret is exposed? Follow me on twitter @RyleeLynch
1. Chapter 1: Ally is Moving Back

**Hey guys! I just couldn't hold it in! I have to post at least one chapter for this story! If you guys want I could upload 1 chapter for this one on Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Austin and Ally forever will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday let me know what you guys think ;) On to chapter 1! :D**

Ally's Pov

It's been 2 years since I left Miami. I now live in New York with my mom. I moved away so I wouldn't ruin Austin's career. He has released a few songs but to me they're not like the ones I wrote for him. I was interrupted by the loud cry of my son Ashton, Ashton Nicholas Moon. "What's wrong baby?" I asked my crying son with a high pitched voice. "Are you hungry?" I asked and he started jumping up and down in his crib. I lifted him out of the crib and placing him on the ground. "I poured some cereal into a bowl and placed it in front of him. "Thank you momma!" Ashton yelled with a smile. "Your welcome sweetie!" I said kissing his forehead. He had long blonde hair just like Austin's, he had his beautiful hazel eyes and loved pancakes just like Austin. "Ally I'm back!" My mom yelled coming back from the grocery store. "Did you get the pancake mix for Ashton?" I asked my mom. "Do you think I'd forget?" My mom asked. "No!" I said helping my mom put away the groceries. My back was facing Ashton and I felt something hit my head. I looked back to find Ashton laughing and his bowl on the floor. "Ashton did you throw that at me?" I asked my laughing son. "No mommy!" He yelled still laughing. "Ashton! You don't throw stuff at mommy!" I said madly picking up the bowl from the floor. "I sowwy mommy..." Ashton said apologizing.

Austin's Pov

Ally has been gone for 2 years now. Nobody knows why she left not even her dad. Dez, Trish and I still hung out at Sonic Boom because I got a job there to help Lester with the store. "Hey Austin!" Jimmy said walking into the store. "Hy Jimmy!" I said high fiving him. "So the songwriters got together last night and wrote you a new song! When can you pass by the studio?" Jimmy asked. "I dont' know when I have the chance... I guess." I said. "Okay here's the song, call me and I'll set everything up ok?" Jimmy asked and I nodded. "Another song yay!" I said sarcastically to myself. "Hey Austin!" Dez said walking into the store. "What's going on?" Dez asked. Dez was a little bit more mature but he still a child in the inside. "Nothing Jimmy gave me this new song but I bet it's not that good." I said. "What do you mean?" Dez asked. "The song's Jimmy gives me aren't as good as the ones Ally used to write." I said turning around to help a customer.

Ally's Pov

"Ally I have a meeting, I'll be back around 7:00." My mom said grabbing her car keys. "Okay see you later!" I said to my mom. "Hey Ashton!" I sad walking into his room. "Mommy!" He yelled jumping up. "Let's go to mommy's room and watch a movie!" I said enthusiastically. "Yay!" Ashton yelled clapping. "What movie?" I asked and Ashton grabbed a random movie. Ashton handed me the movie and I checked to see if it was suitable for him. "Okay you wanna watch Ice Age?" I asked and he nodded excessively. Ashton and I were watching the movie but fell asleep.

I woke up expecting to see my mom cooking breakfast or doing her hair. I checked the kitchen but she wasn't there. I checked he room but she wasn't there either. I called her but she didn't answer. "Weird..." I said to myself. I lifted Ashton of the couch and placed him in his crib. I walked downstairs and made some pancakes for Ashton before he woke up. I put the pancakes in the microwave and turned on the Tv. "Traffic Jam in 17th Avenue after car accident involving a mini van and an 18 wheeler truck. The woman was identified as Anabelle Dawson." The new anchor announced and I froze in shock. I started feeling dizzy but I had to resist I couldn't faint with Ashton in the house. I laid back on the couch. "Mom..." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. "Mommy!" Ashton yelled from his room. "Coming!" I yelled still overrun by tears. I walked into his room to find him standing in his crib. I put my arms around him to lift him up from the crib but instead he gave me a huge hug. "I wuv you mommy!" Ashton said hugging me as if felt something was wrong. "I-I love you too..." I said taking him out from his crib and sitting down with him in my lap. I pulled out my phone and dialing my dad's number. "Hey Ally!" My dad yelled happily. "Is that Ally?" I heard Austin yell in the background. "Dad go somewhere private!" I yell-whispered. "Okay Alls what's wrong?" My dad asked. "M-mom d-died." I said starting to cry again. "What what do you mean?" My dad asked worriedly. "She got in an accident!" I yelled now crying my eyes out. "Well! You need to move back here!" My dad yelled. "No Austin can't find about Ashton!" I yelled. "Allyson Maria Dawson you are moving back! No matter what you say!" My dad yelled. "But dad!" I yelled. "Ally you are moving and that's it!" My dad yelled now mad. "Fine!" I yelled hanging up. "Well, Ashton guess we're moving back to Miami..." I said to my playing son.

Austin's Pov

I heard Lester speaking to Ally but he went into his office. After his office door closed I ran over an put my ear on the door. I heard Lester talking to Ally about her moving back. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything And I noticed tehy had hung up so I ran to the counter again fighting the smile threatening to appear on my face.

**Yay I posted early I couldn't resist! Hope you like it I have a lot planned for this story! ;) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Austin Finds Out

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was with my dad! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Laura Marano because it was written on her birthday! Be sure to congratulate her on twitter yaylauramarano! On to chapter 2! By the way guys some words Ashton says might be misspelled or missing to make it seem baby-ish**

Ally's Pov

My dad only gave me a few days to move. I hired some movers to pack up the furniture in Ashton's room and deliver it to my dad's house. "Come on Ashton." I said grabbing my bags with one hand and Ashton's hand with the other. "Mommy, were we going?" Ashton asked. "We're moving..." I said as the cab pulled up. "Where?" Ashton asked looking up at me. "To Miami, with grandpa and daddy...maybe." I explained to Ashton. I didn't like lying to him even tho he's just 2. "Grandpa and daddy?!" Ashton yelled. "Yes! And we're going to get on a plane and fly all the way over there." I said putting my bags in the trunk of the cab. "Wow! Really?!" Ashton asked and I nodded in response. The cab arrived at the airport and Ashton and I got off. We sat checked in and sat down to wait for the plane to begin boarding. After about half an hour a woman announced that out flight began boarding. Ashton and I found our seats and sat down. I put Ashton in the window seat so he could entertain himself. I had bought Ashton some headphones so he could watch a movie. Ashton begun watching the movie so I decided to lay back and relax.

I woke up to a ding. "Pleas buckle up as we will be landing in 20 minutes." The pilot announed so I buckled up. I looked over at Ashton to find his headphones dangling from the arm rest and his head on the window asleep. A couple minutes later we finally landed. I lifted Ashton and let him rest on my shoulder as I walke dout of the plane. Once we got out I remembered I had to introduce him to my father so I woke him up and put hom on the ground. We walkee over to the luggage claim area and got our luggage. I walked outside and looked for my dad, after a couple minutes I finally spotted him. "Dad!" I yelled running towards practically dragging Ashton. "Ally I missed you so much!" My dad said excitedly hugging me. "Dad, meet Ashton Nicholas Moon..." I said bending down to Ashton's hieght. "Hi, I'm your grandpa!" My dad said also bending down to Ashton's height and hugging him. We got out luggage from where I had left them and we we pff to the car. "So how are you gonna tell Austin?" My dad asked. "I- I don't know... I guess I'll just take Ashton to Sonic Boom or something... I don't know I gotta think this through." I said looking out the window. We arrived to my dad's house or should I say my house. I walked in and everything was exactly the same, the furniture, the paint everything. I walked into my room and all the memories came pouring in. Every time I looked at my bed the memory of the night Ashton was made came into my mind. I walked downstairs to find my dad playing with Ashton and some Lego blocks. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" I asked Ashton. "Blocks!" Ashton exclaimed. I joined in the game and played while my dad cooked dinner. I heard the doorbell ring. "Hi." I said opening the door. "Hi, we got some stuff for Ms. Allyson M. Dawson." The mover said. "Oh, thanks you can put the stuff in the garage." I said opening the garage door. "Ally dinner is ready!" My dad said. "I walked downstairs to find him and Ashton already at the table. "Okay let's eat!" My dad said excitedly. "We munched down on our dinner and sat down for a movie. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said yawning and grabbing Ashton which was asleep on the floor. I placed some comforters on the floor and layed Ashton on them.

The Next Day...

"Ally!" My dad yelled. "What!" I yelled running down the stairs. "I'm leaving for work come on!" My dad said. "But dad! Austin is gonna be there what about Ashton!" I yelled. "Ally, you've hidden it long it enough, it's time." My dad said. "Fine..." I said going back upstairs to get ready. I got Ashton ready after I did and I got in ther car where my dad was waiting. "So do you know how you're gonna tell him?" My dad asked. "Okay so, he opens up today right?" I asked. "Yeah why?" My dad asked. "I'm gonna walk in and you're gonna stay outside with Ashton just outside but out of sight." I explained. "Okay, then you're gonna tell him to follow you outside and we break it to him!" My dad exclaimed. "Exactly!" I said as we parked outside of the mall. "Okay here we go..." I said nervously. I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Austin at the register focused on his phone. "Excuse me!" I said making Austin look up. "Ally!" Austin yelled jumping over the counter and hugging me tightly. "Where did you go!" Austin yelled. "I moved to New York with my mom..." I explained. "So you went to M.U.N.Y?" Austin asked. "Uhh... No Austin, follow me." I said getting the urge to chew my hair. I spotted my my dad and Ashton and led Austin to them. "He's why I moved to New York..." I said and Austin put on a confused face. "You moved because you mother was pregnant?" Austin asked. "No Austin, that's my s-son..." I said and Austin's eyes widened. "What!" Austin yelled in shock. "But... H-he looks just like me Ally..." Austin said bending down to Ashton's height. "Because you're his father, Austin!" I exclaimed not being able to hold it in anymore. "Ally why didn't you tell me!" Austin yelled now mad. "Austin, you don't-" I was cut off by Austin. "No Ally you just didn't think I was mature enough!" Austin yelled and stomped away. I gave my dad a worried look and went after Austin.

**It took me so long to write this I got spdistracted by everything and anything! Anyways Austin found out what will happen next? Review and Read on! Sorry I didn't update yesterday btw!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Austin's Parents

**Hey Guys! I have such a hard time choosing which story to update. I might update Austin and Ally Forever when you guysntell me to. Thanks for reviewing guys it tells me I'm an awesome writer ;) On to chapter 3!**

Ally's Pov

"Austin!" I yelled running after him. "Austin listen time, you got it all wrong!" I yelled feeling tired. "I stopped to catch my breath. "Then why did you leave?" Austin asked in a kind voice. "I-I didn't want to ruin your career." I said looking at the ground. "Alls, I don't care about my career! All I care about is my family and friends, and now my son." Austin said smiling. "Really?" I asked now smiling. "Yes, really." Austin said still smiling. "Now introduce me to my son!" Austin said grabbing me by th hand and dragging me to where my father and Ashton were. "Well, I gotta goto the store. Austin you can have the day off." My dad said walking away. "Come here Ashton..." I said and Asthon walked into my arms. "This is...daddy." I said tearing up a little. "Daddy?" Ashton questioned and Austin nodded tearing up as well. Austin opened up his arms and Ashton ran into him hugging Austin. "I love you Ashton, and daddy will always be there for you, okay?" Austin said and Ashton nodded. "Let's eat!" I said grabbing Ashton's hand and walking to the food court.

"Soo... Tell me about him." Austin said as we sat down waiting for the line on the restaurant to go down. "Well I say he's your clone." I said smiling. "Why?" Austin asked. "Well, he LOVES pancakes-" I was cut off by Austin. "Really! He loves pancakes like me!" Austin exclaimed. "Pancakes!" Ashton yelled raising his arms up. "Speaking of pancakes, I'm gonna buy some right now..." I said standing up. "Wait Ally! Here." Austin said handing me money. "No thanks, I got it." I said smiling. No, seriously take it my treat." Austin said and I grabbed the money. I bought some pancakes and walked back to our table to find Austin messing with Ashton's hair. "Uh... What are you doing? Do you know how hard it is to get his hair like that?" I asked Austin setting the food on the table. "Wait! I know what I'm doing." Austin said. "Voilà!" Austin exclaimed letting me see Ashton's hair. "Oh my god! It's just like yours!" I said laughing. "I know right!" Austin said feeling like he had just cured cancer. "Now put it back the way it was..." I said flatly. "What!" Austin yelled and I nodded taking a bite of my pancakes. "Fine!" Austin said as I handed him the hair brush and surprisingly Ashton let him fix his hair. "Wow he really must like daddy!" I said smiling. "How do you know?" Austin asked. "It's usually screaming when I fix his hair." I said and Austin grinned. "Wow I've known him for 5 minutes and he already likes me." Austin said handing me the hair brush and sitting down.

Austin's Pov

"Ally, I just realized we gotta tell my parents!" I said as we walked into Sonic Boom. "Oh yeah!" Ally said getting a little nervous. "Relax, Ally my parents had my sister when they were 16 they'll understand." I said trying to calm Ally down. "Okay..." Ally said agreeing to talk to my parents. "Okay then let's go to my house!" I said grabbing Ashton and walking towards the parking lot. "Um... Where are you going?" Ally asked. "My car..." Austin answered. "You have a car!" I exclaimed amazed by the fact of Austin having his own car. "Yeah..." Austin said. "Cool, which one?" I asked. "A Dodge Durango 2013..." Austin answered. "Nice when did you get it?" I asked. "Ally, why are you asking so many question?" I asked. "Sorry..." Ally said. "Well there she is!" I said as we approached my car. " Oh wait! I gotta get Ashton's car seat from my dad's car be right back!" Ally said running to Sonic Boom.

Ally's Pov

"Dad I need to get Ashton's car seat, where are the keys!" I said in a hurry. "In my office." My dad answered. "Okay!" I said grabbing the keys and running to my dad's car. I opened up and took Ashton's car seat out. I ran as fast as I could while carrying Ashton's car seat to Sonic Boom. "Thanks dad see you later!" I said throwing my dad his keys and running back to the parking lot where Ashton and Austin were. I got to the parking lot to find Austin in the driver's seat and Ashton in the passenger seat. "Okay, let 's go Ashton!" I said lifing him from the passenger seat and placing him on his car seat which Austin was installing. I was buckling Ashton up when he started crying. "What's wrong baby?" I asked Ashton and he pointed to the passenger seat. "No honey you can't go there it's for big kids." I explained but her continued crying. "Okay time for plan B." i said searching through my purse. "What's plan B?" Austin asked. "Pacifier!" I said taking it out of my purse and putting it inside Ashton's mouth and he instantly stopped crying. "See works every time!" I said getting into the passenher seat.

"Hey Ally, you never actually told me my son's full name..." Austin said. "Oh yeah! It's Ashton Nicholas Dawson..." I said. "What you didn,t give him my last name!" Austin exclaimed. "Yeah I did I was just kidding!" I said laughing. "You better have!" Austin warned. "Okay, okay calm down blondie!" I said and Austin playfully rolled his eyes at me. We arrived at Austin's house and Ashton had fallen asleep. "Okay so, I'll walk in the I'll open the door and you come in with Ashton in hand, okay?" Austin explained and I nodded.

Austin's Pov

"I walked into my house to find my parents in the kitchen. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. "Yes, son?" my dad said. "Uhh... I have something to tell you..." I said now nervous. "Ally!" I yelled opening the door. "I have a son..." I said as Ally walked in with Ashton.

**I love cliffhangers! Do you? You'll only get it if you write your own. Guys! Suggest me some stories I should read because I havn't read any in a while :) Review and Read On! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Austin's Parent's 2

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone for reviewing 3 chapters and 31 reviews I must be good ;) I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I gotta update 2 stories and trust me, it's not easy choosing between the two :/ I'm not in a good mood at ALL my band director decided to make the band concert on December 7th too so I can't watch Austin & Jessie & Ally :( but I might have a chance I live 5 minutes from school ( by foot) and A&J&A is at 9:00 and the concert is at 7:00 :) Well enough about myself on to chapter 4!**

Austin's Pov

"What!" My parents yelled. "Ally got pregnant and left so my career to continue unharmed..." I explained. "Son, you're just 18! I know we had your sister at 16 but we wanted you both to have a normal teenage life." My dad said sounding disappointed. "What's his name?" My mom asked taking Ashton from Ally. "Ashton Nicholas Moon." Ally answered. "Awww... I love it!" My mom said sitting down with Ashton. "Hey Ashton!" I said bending down next to him. "Yes daddy?" He answered. "Aww! He already calls you daddy?" My mom asked. "This is grandma!" I said and looked at Ally which was smiling at me. "Grandma?" Ashton asked. "Yes honey, I'm your grandma." My mom said hugging Ashton. "Oh my god! He's just the cutest thing you'll ever see!" My mom exclaimed. "Dad don't you wanna see Ashton?" I asked. "Uh... No I-I gotta go..." My dad said walking outside. "Well I gotta give Ashton a shower, Austin can you drop me off at my house?" Ally asked. "Sure." I said grabbing my keys and walking outside followed by Ally.

Ally's Pov

"Hey Alls, I gotta ask you something..." Austin asked as we drove to my house. "Yes?" I asked. "Can I sleep over! Or can Ashton sleep over at my house? I really wanna spend the night with him!" Austin asked. "Uhh... Sure." I answered awkwardly. "Yes! I'll drop you off and go get my stuff!" Austin said. "Why don't you just go get your stuff now?" I asked. "Okay!" Austin yelled making a U turn. "Austin, baby in the car!" I yelled holding on to whatever I could. "Oh sorry, I forgot!" Austin said apologizing. We arrived at his house and get his stuff. "Okay, now we can go to you're house." Austin said driving. "Did you bring a sleeping bag?" I asked. Uh... Nope." Austin said with a smirk. "You're not sleeping in my bed!" I said. "That's what you think..." Austin said.

"Hey dad!" I said walking into my house. "Grandpa!" Ashton yelled running into my dad's arms. "Uh... Dad Austin is gonna sleep over we'll be in my room bye!" I said nervously. "I don't wanna hear any unusual noises!" My dad yelled and I blushed. Austin and I walked into my room and Austin laid down instantly making me flash back to that night...

Flashback...

"Hey Ally!" Austin yelled walking into my house. "Trish and Dez can't make it." Austin said walking into the living room where I was. "Well, I guess we can watch the movie..." I said placing the disk in the dvd player.

1 hour later...

Austin and I were halfway into the movie. I made some popcorn and we were both eating from the same bowl. We were both focused on the movie and eating popcorn until we both reached for popcorn at the same time. I looked at Austin to find him looking at me too. We both looked into each other's eyes nd before I knew it our lips met in a passionate kiss. We kissed for a long time. Austin took me bridal style still kissing to my room. We both laid down on my bed and we pulled apart. "Ally do you really wanna do this? W-we're just 16!" Austin said out of breath. "Yes..." I said kissing him again...

Flashback Ends...

"Ally!" Austin yelled making me snap out of my flashback. "Oh sorry, I spaced out..." I said blushing. "What were you thinking?" Austin asked. "Oh, nothing..." I said. "Were you thinking about the night Ashton was made?" Austin asked. "What! No..." I answered nervously. "It's okay, It as thinking abiut it too." Austin said smiling. "Ally, Ashton's asleep. I'm gonna put him in his crib." My dad said walking into my room. "Well I'm gonna sleep, Ashton cries you take care of it. "What!" Austin yelled. "It's your son too, I've taken care of him for 2 years now it's your turn." I said. "Fine..." Austin said getting up from my bed and walking out of my room. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Couch..." Austin answered. "I was just kidding you can sleep here..." I said patting the space left on my bed. "Thanks Alls." Austin said laying down next to me on my bed.

Austin's Pov

2 Hours Later...

I was woken up by Ashton's crying. "Ally..." I said shaking Ally. "What!" Ally yelled half asleep. "I don't know what to do!" I yell-whispered. "Give hime the pacifier and check his diaper!" Ally yelled turning around and going back to sleep. I got up and walked over to Ashton. "What's wrong?" I asked Ashton. "Milk!" Ashton yelled raising up his hand wanting to be carried. I carried him to the kitchen and got him a bottle of milk. I carrid him back upstairs, out him in his crib, and gave him his milk. "There!" I said to myself laying back down and drifting off to sleep.

**I don't know what to think about this chapter... Tell me what you think in the reviews! Review and Read On! Love you guys! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ally's Broken Arm

**Hey guy! Sorry I didn't update yesterday :( I had a boat load of homework so I couldn't update. I'm feeling a wee bit creative so this might be a good one ;) Well on to chapter 5, you guys have given me some suggestions and I just might squeeze it into this chapter ;)**

Austin's Pov

"Ashton, what now!" I said too Ashton which was crying for the third time tonight. "Milk!" Ashton yelled raising his hands wanting me carry him once again. "Fine!" I said taking him out of his crib and placing him on the floor. I put the milk bottle in Ashton's bag. I reached into in and accidently knocked it off the table. "What's this?" I asked to myself grabbing the strange object that I've never seen before. "Is this some kind of weird hat?" I asked myself putting it on my head. "Uh... Austin what are you doing with my breast pump?" Ally asked turning on the lights. "A what pump!?" I exclaimed with a disgusted face. "It's for giving the baby milk!" Ally explained ripping the brest pump off my head. "See, like this..." Ally said putting on my chest. "Who would ever come with this?" I asked and Ally shrugged. "Uh... Austin why is my son on the floor?" Ally asked standing next to Ashton which was asleep on the floor. "I-I guess, I played with your breast pump for so long he fell asleep..." I said giving Ally a fake smile. "Go to bed I'll take care of it." Ally said madly.

Ally's Pov

"Aw, baby..." I said picking up Ashton from the floor. "Goodnight." I whispered to Ashton kissing him on the forehead. I walked back into my room to find Austin posing with his shirt off. "What are you doing?" I asked a little freaked out. "It's a little hot so I took off my shirt, it's what I always do..." Austin explained. "Come on lay down..." Austin said patting the space left on th bed. "Here!"i said tossing him an extra pair of blankets. "What's this?" Austin asked. "You use those, I use mine..." I said laying down on my bed. It was the middle of the night when I felt a little cold, I felt something warm behind me so I cuddled up to it and continued sleeping.

"Ally! What are you doing?" My dad yelled waking me up. "What?" I said feeling something next to me. "Aaah!" I yelled noticing I was cuddling with Austin, which was shirtless on my bed. I pushed myslef off the bed and hit my arm on the ground. "Ow, my arm!" I yelled feeling my arm split in half. "Ow,ibroke my arm!" I yelled in pain. "Ally!" Austin yelled grabbing me from the floor and running to his car. "Mr. Dawson, take Ashton!" Austin yelled setting me down on the passenger seat of his car. "Austin, your shirt..."I said in pain. "I know, I got some extra ones here..." Austin said putting on of his extra shirts on.

Austin and I arrived at the hospital and Austin grabbed me and ran into the hospital as if I had just gotten stabbed a hundred times. "Austin calm down, it's just a broken arm!" I yelled. "Help, she broke her arm!" Austin yelled and two male nurses took us to a room.

1 hour later...

"I can't believe I can't carry Ashton for 6 weeks!" I said as we walked out of the hospital. "Well Alls it was a clear split so..." Austin said as we got into his car. "Well , I wanna be the first to sign it." Austin said taking out a Sharpie marker. "Okay, but be very delicate." I said warning Austin. "Okay!" Austin said enthusiastically. "Okay, what did you write?" I asked as Austin finished writing. I looked at my red cast and saw the words "Will you go out on a date with me?" on it. I looked up at Austin and smiled. "Yes, yes I will!" I yelled hugging Austin being careful no hurt my arm. "Thanks Alls, you don't know how much you mean to me." Austin said with a smile. "Trust me Austin, I know, you've never let me down before, why would you let me down now, specially with Ashton here." I said making Austin hug me once again.

Austin and I arrive at my house. "Well, Alls I gotta go home... My sister is coming back from college. See you tomorrow!" Austin said driving away. "Hey Ashton!" I exclaimed walking into the house. "Mommy!" Ashton yelled running towards me. "Carry!" Ashton said raising his arms up wanting me to carry him. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie mommy can't carry you for a long time..." I explained. "Why?" Ashton asked. "Mommy's arm got hurt so she can't carry anything that's heavy." I said hugging Ashton. "So what happened?" My dad asked. "Broke my arm completely in half, I'm gonna miss carrying Ashton." I said sadly. "How long until they take it off?" My dad asked. "6 weeks." I said smelling something weird. "Dad, do you smell that?" I asked. "Yeah, it smells like somebody needs his diaper changed." My dad pointing at Ashton which was doing his potty dance. "I can't carry him remember?" I said smiling. "This is gonna be a long 6 weeks!" My dad said grabbing Ashton and taking him upstairs.

**I kinda like this chapter... Dallas w I took your suggestion :D Well hope you guys like it. Read on and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Austin's Dad Freaks Out

**Hey guys! I know I should update for Austin and Ally Forever but I don't know what to write pm me and give me suggestions ;) Auslly is beggining :D What will happen next? On to chapter 6! **

Austin's Pov

I was on my way home when Ally called me. "Hey Ally, whats up?" I asked answering my phone. "Hey Austin, can you stay with Austin tonight?" Ally asked. "Sure, why?" I asked. "Well, I wanna have a free day tomorrow with Trish, she still doesn't know I'm back, and my dad can't stay with Ashton because he has to watch the store." Ally explained. "Okay, when do I pick him up?" I asked. "Can you pick him now?" Ally asked. "Okay, I'm on my way." I said taking a U turn.

I arrived at Ally's house and rung the doorbell and Ally opened the door. "Thanks for taking care of him." Ally said thanking me. "You don't need to thank me Ally, I'll do anything for you and him since he's my son." I said with a smile. "Thanks." Ally said thanking me again and I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "Okay sweetie, behave well at daddy's house." Ally instructed Ashton. "Okay mommy!" Ashton exclaimed. "I love you." Ally said kissing Ashton's cheek. "I wuv you too mommy!" Ashton said as I walked away with him.

I arrived at my house with Ashton and walked in. "Ashton!" My mom yelled when she saw Ashton. "What is he doing here?" My mom asked. "He's spending the night." I explained to my mom. I felt my iPhone vibrate in my pocket so I checked it to find a text from Ally. It said that I should give Ashton some baby food, he's a little old but he loves it. I looked for his baby food in his bag and sat him down in his high chair. "Ashton, do you want some bananna pudding?" I asked Ashton enthusiastically. "Yes, daddy!" Ashton yelled reaching for his baby food. I was feeding Ashton when my dad got home from work. "Hey dad!" I said cleaning Ashton's lip which was covered in baby food. "Hey son..." My dad sighed as he walked into the kitchen where I was feeding Ashton. "What's wrong?" I asked my dad. "Nothing..." He answered taking a bottle of juice from the fridge. "Dad, you have been like this for since yesterday. I know something is wrong." I said putting my hand on my dad's shoulder. "Okay son, you wanna know whats wrong! Your hormones thats whats wrong!" My dad yelled pushing my hand off his shoulder. "What?" I asked my dad a little confused. "Maybe, if you could have controlled your hormones, you wouldn't be feeding a stupid 2 year old right now!" My dad yelled his words getting stronger each second. "Listen dad, NEVER insult my son! I couldn't have asked for anything better than him or Ally! I know you wanted me to have a normal teenage life but guess what dad. Normal is boring, and I happen to love my life and I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" I yelled making Ashton burst out crying. "You see what you did you dumbass!" I yelled and felt my dad's fist hit my face. I widened my eyes and helf my cheek. "Don't you EVER call me a dumbass!" My dad yelled stomping into his office. "Come on Ashton, we're going to uncle Dez's house." I said grabbing mine and Ashton's stuff and walking towards the front door. "Austin what happened?" My mom asked me noticing my red cheek, she was across the street gossiping with our neighbor when the arguement started. "Why don't you askyou husband!" I yelled buckling Ashton into his car seat and driving away.

I called Dez and asked him if I could sleep over at his house and said yes. "Ashton, you ready to meet uncle Dez?" I asked. "Uncle Dez?" Ashton questioned. "Yeah, we're gonna meet him today!" I said pulling up on Dez's house.

I got Ashton out of his car seat and we knocked on Dez's door. "Alright! I'm coming no need to excessively knock!" Dez yelled from inside. Dez opened the door to find me and Ashton smiling from ear to ear. "Who's this?" Dez asked crouching down to Ashton's height and ruffling his hair. "Dez this is my son, Ashton." I explained. "Really? I thought you cloned yourself, who's the baby mommy?" Dez asked. "Ally..." I answered. "What!" Dez yelled in disbelief. "Well,how did he get here if Ally is gone?" Dez asked. "She isn't, anymore, she came back because her mother passed away." I explained. "Well, where is she!" Dez asked looking around in search of Ally. "She's busy." I said walking into Dez's house.

"Daddy, sleepy!" Ashton said yawning. "Okay, daddy is gonna set up your mobile crib and you can sleep okay?" I explained to Ashton. "Okay!" He said following me into the guest room. "Yo Dez! Where are your parents?" I asked. "Oh, theyre out of town." Dez said walking into the room. "Okay Ashton, time to take a nap!" I said placing Ashton in his crib and gave him his pacifier. "Hey, do you wanna watch Zaliens 4?" Dez asked. "Sure, thats a way to kill time..." I said feeling my cheek and feeling a cut. I didn't want Dez to worry so I played it cool.

**Well I'm not sure what to think about this chapter... But I did what you guys said I made one of Austin's parents freak out! Review and Read on! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting Trish

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated! The last chapter was so shocking I had to update this story. Plus I don't know what to write next on A&A Forever so give me some suggestions ;) Well, On to chapter 7!**

Ally's Pov

I woke up without a care in the world, I brushed my teeth, I ate breakfast, took a shower until I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "What! I mean hello?" I said answering my phone. "Hello?" I heard Austin ask at the other end. "Austin?" I asked. "Yeah, Ally my dad and I had a fight..." Ally cut me off. "What! What happened?" Ally yelled. "I'll tell you later, right now Im gonna drop Ashton off and get my stuff while my dad is gone." Austin explained. "Wait, what do you mean get your stuff?" I asked. "Ally, he called Ashton stupid and punched me in the face..." Austin said and I gasped in shock. "Well, where are you gonna live?" I asked. "Well, I know your dad isn't going to let me move in with you, so I'm getting an apartment." Austin explained. "Okay, when are you gonna drop him off?" I asked as a I heard a car horn go off. "I'm guessing right now" I said walking towards the front door.

"Mommy!" Ashton yelled when he saw me. "Hey honey!" I yelled hugging him. "I'm sorry Ally, I know you wanted to hang out with Trish..." Austin said apologizing. "It's okay, I'll just take him with me." Ally said. "Thanks Ally!" Austin yelled hugging me. "I'd never mind, he's my son!" I said hugging Austin back.

"Okay Ash, we're going to visit one of momm's friends. I need you to be in your best behaviour." I instructed Ashton. "Okay mommy!" Ashton yelled flashing me a huge smile. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower because I left Ashton playing downstairs. "Okay Ash, let's go!" I said a little nervous. I grabbed Ashton's hand and started walking to Trish's house.

"Okay Ashton, we're here!" I said getting the urge to chew my hair. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. "Coming!" I heard Trish yell from inside. Trish opened the door and gasped when she saw me. "Ally!" Trish yelled as she saw me. We hugged for 5 minutes straight. "Okay Trish, I think we've hugged enough." I said. "Ally why did you dissapear all of a sudden! Do you know how sad out Austin was?" Trish exclaimed. "No he hasn't told me!" I yelled. "Oh, but why did you go away?" Trish asked. "Well... Au-Austin got me pregnant-" Trish cut me off. "What! You guys have a baby!" Trish yelled. "Yeah, he's right there..." I said awkwardly. "Awww... He's so cute! He looks just like Austin!" Trish said as she laid eyes on Ashton. "What's his name?" Trish asked. "Ashton Nicholas Moon." I answered. "Babe! What's taking you so long?" I heard a male voice say from inside. "Who's that?" I asked. "My boyfriend." Trish said with a grin. "Oooh who is he?" I asked. "Who's who?" Trish's boyfriend said openeing the door. "Dallas?" I questioned with my eyes wide open.

**Sorry its so short guys, I wanted to leaveit right there. Dallas isn't the same kind Dallas he was before ;) Review and Read on!**


	8. Chapter 8: Austin Goes Apartment Hunting

**Omg! I don't know what to right in A&A Forever! Plz give me suggestions! I really need em. I write for this story because I have a LOT planned so stay tuned ! Well here's chapter 8!**

Ally's Pov

"You're dating Dallas!?" I yelled in shock. "Wait... Aren't you that Ally girl that used to have a crush on me a couple years back?" Dallas asked. "Yeah, I am..." I said blushing. Dallas's phone beeped and he checked it. "Oh, I gotta go. My mom needs me at the library." Dallas said kissing Trish on the lips. "Bye Boo!" Trish yelled waving at Dallas.

"You're dating Dallas!" I exclaimed after Dallas drove away. "Yeah, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met!" Trish said. "He looks 10 times hotter than before!" I said walking into Trish's house. "Yeah he does, but he's mine!" Trish said threatening me. "I know, you have him and I have Austin." I sid daydreaming about when Austin asked me out by writing it on my cast. "Ally!" Trish yelled making me snap out of thought. "What?" I asked. "He asked you out?" Trish asked sitting down on the couch. "Yeah!" I said sitting down next to Trish and placing Ashton on my lap. "Tell me everything!" Trish said intrigued by the thought of Austin asking me out so I began telling my story.

Austin's Pov

"Okay Mr. Moon, we've got 2 more apartments to look at..." My real estate agent said drving towards one of the apartments. "Good, and I hope the ones left are baby proof and nice." I said sighing.

"Okay Mr. Moon, this is the first of the 2 left hope you like it." My real estate agent said opening the door to an awesome 2 floor carpeted apartment. "Wow..." I say amazed by the apartment before me. "So do you like it?" My real estate agent asks. "Nope..." I said flatly. "What!" My real estate agent yelled. "I love it...and I'll take it!" I said excitedly. "Okay, so I'll go to the car and get the papers you stay right here." My real estate agent said walking out of the apartment.

I remind myself why I'm buying this apartment in the first place so I call Ally. "Hello?" Ally says answering the phone. "Hey Alls, I found an apartment so I want you and Ashton to move in with me as soon as possible." I say excitedly into the phone. "Woah... Slow down horsey." Ally says killing my excitement. "What?" I ask worried about Ally saying she doesn't want to move in. "Austin...We're just friends..." Ally says seriously. "It's okay we don't need to sleep in the same room! There's 3! One for me, one for Ash, and one for you!" I say getting excited once again. "Okay Austin, I'll move in IF you don't try any funny stuff, you might have asked me out and I might have said yes but we aren't a couple yet." Ally says making me smile. "Yess! We can be a family, and Ash will finally have both his parents!" I say excitedly. "Okay Mr. Moon, I have all the papers let's get to bussiness..." My real estate agent says walking into the apartment.

Ally's Pov

"Well Trish, I gotta go, Ashton is asleep and Austin is probably staying since he fought with his dad." I say. "He fought with his-" I cut Trish off. "I'll tell you tomorrow!" I say making Trish's smile disappear. "Can you put him in his carseat, I can't carry him." I ask Trish. "Sure!" Trish says taking Ashton.

I walk back to my house to find Austin sitting on the front steps. "Austin, you know my dad is here..." I say with a giggle. "What!" Austin yells getting up. "Yeah, now get your sone please..." I say opening the door and walking into my house. I here Austin run in. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Oh, nothing..." Austin says laying Ashton on the couch and jumping around. "Wait a sec... Is that..." I say feeling a huge laugh coming. "Don't say it!" Austin says pressing his eyes together as if he were in pain. "Your potty dance!" I yell laughing at Austin making him glare at me. "Your dad is in the bathroom! Plus even you do a potty dance sometime!" Austin says defending himself. "No I don't..." I say giggling. "What?" Austin asks sitting down. "I don't do a potty dance because I know there's a bathroom in my dad's room upstairs..." I say bursting into laughter. "Yes!" Austin yells sprinting upstairs. "What's going on?" My dad aska coming out of the bathroom making me laugh harder. "Nothing, can you please put Ashton in his crib? Thanks I love you!" I say kissing my dads cheek.

"How was the throne?" I ask Austin as he comes down the stairs. "Shut up!" Austin says sitting down next to me. "Movie?" He asks. "Sure..." I answer.

Austin's Pov

I look at Ally while we're half way through the movie to find her asleep. I turn off the Tv and carry Ally to her bed. "Huh..." Ally says waking up while I'm carrying her. "Shush Alls, it's okay." I whisper laying her down on her bed. I walk out and take off my shirt but turn around due to Ally yelling my name. "What?" I ask kindly. "You can sleep here..." Ally says leaving me some space to lay down. "Thanks Alls." I say kindly laying down. "Good night." Ally says with a yawn. "Good night Alls." I say smiling and drifting off to sleep.

**Love it! Guys, watch the Ross Lynch Who I am video it's like a TTI on Disney but about his family ;) Review and Read on!**


	9. Chapter 9: Moving in

**Hey guys! I saw that you liked my last chapter, I loved the ending! With every chapter Auslly grows stronger and don't worry their date will happen I didn't forget ;) Well on to chapter 9! **

Austin's Pov

"Daddy!" Ashton yell-whispered in my face waking me up. "Okay bud, you got me up what is it?" I said sitting up and ruffling Ashton's hair. "Grandpa!" Ashton yelled pointing towards Lester which was leaning on the door. "Shh... Mommy is sleeping we don't want to wake her up now do we?" I asked Ashton with a smile. "No daddy!" Ashton whispered. "Good..." I answered walking towards Lester. "What's up Mr. D?" I asked Lester. "Listen Austin, I don't want you sleeping on the same bed as Ally." Lester said. "What? Why?" I questioned. "First of all, you're shirtless... Second of all, you got her pregnant at 16 and I'm not letting you get her pregnant again..." Lester said. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Dawson, I'll go now... I've just been invading your house..." I said grabbing my shirt and bag. "No you can stay, I know what happened but you need to sleep in the guest room." Lester said. "Wait... There's a guest room... I was gonna sleep in the couch but Ally was the one that wanted me to sleep on her bed." I said. "Wow... She fell hard..." Lester said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She hates sleeping with people, when she was 5 she would kick me out of her room at night so she could sleep confortably." Lester explained. "Cool! Oh... And Mr. D I- I bought an apartment and I want Ally and Ashton to move in so we can be a family!" I told Lester.

"Nope!" Lester said not a second I after I asked him the question. "But Ally agreed! We want to do it for Ashton's sake, and we agreed to sleep in separate rooms!" I begged Lester. "Fine! As long as you sleep in separate rooms!" Lester said placing his hand on my shoulder. "You better take care of my daughter and grandson Austin." Lester said seriously. "I promise Mr. D." I say with a smile.

1 hour later...

"Hey Austin, what are you doing up so early?" Ally asked coming down the stairs. "Ash woke me up..." I explained. "How come I didn't hear him?" Ally asked. "I told him to whisper..." I said not looking away from the tv. "What you watching?" Ally asked. "Romeo and Juliet." I answered. "Ugh! Don't you get tired of that movie?" Ally complained. "Nope!" I said with a smile. "Oh, and your dad said you and Ash can move in!" I yelled. "Yes! We can finally be a family!" Ally yelled hugging me. "Wait there's someone missing!" I said. "Ashton come on!" I yelled and Ashton ran into out hug. "We finally get to be a family!" Ally said excitedly.

5 Days later...

"Alls! The furniture at the apartment is ready let's go!" I yelled up the stairs. "I need you to take my suitcases!" Ally yelled. "Fine!" I said going up the stairs. "Oh, and Ashton is asleep so I need you to carry him!" Ally said in a rush. "Ally calm down! It's not like we're catching a plane!" I said making Ally glare at me. I grabbed Ashton then Ally's suitcase with my free hand. "Okay let's go!" I said walking out of the room.

Ally and I arrived at our new apartment. "Okay Alls are you ready?" I asked. "I'm ready!" Ally said excitedly. "Okay here it is!" I say opening the door to our now fully furnished apartment. "Oh my god! Austin it's perfect! It's Ashton proof, no hardwood floors so no scraped knees! I love it!" Ally said hugging me. "You welcome Alls." I said smiling.

"I'll show Ash his new room..." I said carrying Ashton to his room. "Welcome to your new home buddy!" I said laying Ashton in his crib and kissing his forehead.

**This is a filler chapter, I don't like it :/ I guess I wasn't creative... Well Review and Read on! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: What a New Song Can Do

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was writing the longest best chapter ever when I saw my iPad had 10% of battery I went to the car to get the charger and when I come back my little brother had closed all my tabs :/ I literally almost killed him. Well enough about me on to chapter 10! ;)**

Austin's Pov

"Well he's asleep what now?" I asked Ally. "I don't know..." Ally said admiring the kitchen. "We can watch a movie!" I suggested. "No, I don't wanna watch a movie..." Ally said opening the fridge. "Well we can-" I was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. "Hello?" I said answering the phone. "Hey Austin, its Leah." Leah my songwriter said. "Hey Leah! What's up?" I asked putting a confused look on Ally's face. "Its my songwriter..." I told Ally and she continued looking through the kitchen. "Well, I spoke to Jimmy and he said he gave you a song but you never recorded it..." Leah said. "Oh yeah, well I didn't like it..." I said sitting down on the couch. "Okay, well I have some ideas... Why don't you come over to the studio and we can start writing a new song." Leah said happily. "Sure, I'll be right over!." I said hanging up.

"Where you going?" Ally asked. "To the studio to write a new song." I said grabbing my wallet and car keys. "Oh look, there's no food! I'll go to the grocery store, you take care of Ash bye!" Ally said grabbing her phone and rushing out the door. "Wait! I'll be needing this!" Ally said taking my wallet annd taking my credit card out. "Wait Ally I-" I said but Ally cut me off. "I'll also be needing this!" Ally said swiping my car keys from my hand. "Wait Ally!" I yelled as Ally ran down the hall and into the elevator. "Stroller's in the closet bye!" I yelled before the elevator door closed. "And it begins!" I said to myself before hearing Ashton crying. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked Ashton walking into his room. "Daddy!" He yelled sadly. "What's wrong daddy's right here..." I said trying to calm him down. "Daddy!" He yelled raising his arms wanting to get out of his crib. "Oh, you want to get out." I said taking Ashton out f his crb and him running away as soon as his feet touched the floor leaving a stinky trail. "Ashton get back here!" I yelled chasing after him. "I'm gonna get you!" I said chasing after Ashton which was hysterically laughing. "Gotcha stinky!" I said as I caught Ashton. "Wow, you sure do stink!" I said laying Ashton on his changing table. "Hey look! You have an outie belly button just like daddy Ashton!" I said raising my shirt showing my belly button to Ashton.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Ally asked making me turn around still holding my shirt up. "Uh... I was showing Ashton my belly button..." I said awkwardly. "I'm starting to fear leaving you alone with Ashton..." Ally said walking away. "I thought you were going grocery shopping..." I said following Ally. "Yeah I am, but I forgot my purse." Ally said grabbing her purse and walking out. "Okay Ash let's get ready!" I taking Ashton down from his changing table.

"Okay Ash, here's the plan... We're going to the studio and you're gonna be in your best behaviour okay?" I instructed Ashton. "Okay daddy!" Ashton said sitting down on his stroller.

"We're finally here!" I said walking into the studio and plopping down on a chair out of breath. "Hey Austin, whos this?" Leah asked. "First of all thanks for being concerned about my exhaustion. Second of all that's my son." I explained. "Your welcome, and how is he your son he's like 3 tops." Leah said crouching down to Ashton's height and ruffling his hair. "He's two and my friend got pregnant with when we were 16." I explained. "Your friend..." Leah asked a little freaked out. "Yes now can we please get to the song I don't feel like talking about my sex life." I said unstrapping Ashton from his stroller. "Okay, okay. Well I was thinking about a catchy happy song!" Leah said sitting on the piano. "No I wanna write one for Ally's birthday." I said. "Okay... When is it..." Leah asked. "Three days..." I answered. "Well we should get started." Leah said playing a tune on the piano.

Ally's Pov

"I couldn't believe Austin had replaced me, but did move away..." I thought to myself putting the pancake mix in the full cart in front of me. "Well that's about enough." I said to myself walking towards the register. "Hi!" I said to the cashier. "Yeah, hi out your stuff in the conveyor belt." The woman said with a bad attitude. "Okay..." I said putting the stuff on the conveyor belt. After a while of scanning objects the price finally came up. "That'll be $232.00." The woman said holding her hand out. I handed her Austin's credit card and the woman glared at me. "You know you could go to jail right..." The woman said holding Austin's credit card. "What?" I asked. "You stole Austin Moon's credit card." The woman said pressing the button that calls the manager. "No you don't get it I know him!" I explained. "Yeah and I go to Justin Beiber's house everyday after work." The cashier said sarcastically. "No! I have proof, I'll call him!" I said taking out my phone, dialing Austin number, and putting it on speaker. "Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin said answering his phone. "Austin sing!" I yelled into the phone. "What? Why?" Austin questioned. "So they'll let me use your credit card." I explained "Oh okay!" Austin said.

"Hey, I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey, there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

'Cause we're better together."

Austin sang through the phone. "Oh my god! It really is Austin Moon! I love you so much!" The cashier said. "Thanks Austin!" I said hanging up. I payed the cashier and pushed the cart filled with the groceries to Austin's car.

Austin's Pov

"I love it Leah!" I exclaimed as I finished recording the song. "Thanks!" Leah said handing me the disk with the song in it. "Thanks Leah! I'm gonna perform it at the mall on Ally's birthday!" I said grabbing Ashton which had fallen asleep on a couch. Ashton started mumbling and waking up. "Hey buddy." I whispered putting him on his stroller. I walked back to the apartment building to find my car in the parking lot.

I walked into our apartment to find Ally and Trish sitting on the couch. "Hey guys. I'm gonna put Ashton in his crib" I said walking to Ashton's room. "I'm exhausted, I'm gonna to to bed." I said walking into my room.

3 Days Later...

__"Hey everybody thanks for coming out!" I said walking out into the stage. "This is a new song I wrote for the best girl in the world!" I said pointing at Ally.

_I Played it safe_

_Kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_Didn't live 'till today_

_Girl and then I met you_

_Open my eyes to something new_

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_Got me acting a fool uh oooo_

_And don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah_

_You got my heartbeat pumping _

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumping_

_Outta airplanes_

_That's whhhhyyyy_

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin_

_And I can't look down _

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_Or sneaking out up on the roof_

_Your unpredictable _

_And girl that's what_

_Thats what I love about youuuuu_

_And don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right_

_Yeah!_

_You got my heartbeat pumping_

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes_

_Thats why..._

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin_

_And I can't look down _

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true (yeah)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_No I didn't loose my mind _

_When I fell for you (without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl_

_Like you never knew a ooohhhh_

_And don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living _

_And it feels so right_

_YEAH!_

_You got my heartbeat pumping _

_And it's going insane _

_You know you got me jumping outta aeroplanes_

_That's why _

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Yeah! Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin_

_And I can't look down _

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I cant lie_

_Happy birthday to_

_Birthday to you!_

"Ally you and Ashton are the best thing that have happened to me. I just want to wish you the best birthday of your life." I said walking off the stage and giving Ally her birthday present. "Here Ally, I hope you like it." I said handing Ally the small box with her present. "Thanks Austin and thanks for the song." Ally said hugging me. "Open it!" I exclaimed. "Okay okay hold on!" Ally said opening her box. "A car!" Ally yelled hugging me once again. "No that isn't enough..." Ally said looking at her keys. "What?" I questioned a little freaked out. Before I knew it Ally's lips were on mine. "I'm Crazy for you too." Ally with a smile.

**Longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like it I spent a lot of time! Review and Read on! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Accident

**Hey guys! I'm loving the feedback I'm getting so I can't stop writing For this story! I just love writing then coming back a couple hours later to find all those reviews you guys left for me! Well on to chapter 11!**

Austin's Pov

Ally just kissed me I was speechless and in shock, just frozen there. "Austin!" Ally yelled clapping in my face making me snap back to reality. "Let's go see my new car!" Ally yelled dragging me to the parking lot. "Which one is it?" Ally asked excitedly but I was still speechless. "Austin!" Ally whined. "Okay, okay I'm back its that one." I said pointing at Ally's new car. "Oh my god its perfect! I love it!" Ally yelled running towards her car. "A Chevy Equinox! I just love it!" Ally said sitting in her new car. "I'm glad you do, I thought it just matched you." I said with a smile. "Thanks Austin, you're the best thing that's happened to me too." Ally said hugging me. "Your welcome Alls, what do you cay we go out for dinner?" I asked. "I'm up to it! Go get everybody and we can go!" Ally said pushing me off. "Okay, be right back!" I said walking back into the mall. I found Trish, Dez, Lester, and Ashton sitting on a table. "Come on guys, lets get some dinner! My treat!" I said grabbing Ashton. "Okay! Let's go!" Trish said walking towards the parking lot.

"So what do you wanna eat Alls?" I asked Ally which was driving her brand new car. "Umm... I don't know you choose..." Ally said not looking away from the road. "I think we all know the answer." I said with a smile. "IHOP?" Ally guessed. "Yep!" I said reassuringly.

We arrived at IHOP and settled down on a table. We ordered our food and started talking amongst ourselves. "Pancakes!" Ashton yelled as he saw the waitress walking to our table with a tray full of pancakes. "Wow, he really love pancakes!" I said to Ally which was laughing at Ashton. "You have no idea..." Ally said grabbing Ashton's plate and cutting his pancakes so they would be easier to eat. "Thank you mommy!" Ashton yelled when Ally finished cutting his pancakes. "Your welcome Ash." Ally said kissing Ashton. "Oh my god! I just can't get over the fact of how cute Ashton is!" Trish said pinching Ashton's cheek.

We all finished our pancakes, payed and got into Ally's car. "Thanks guys, for giving me the best birthday ever." Ally said happily. We arrived at the mall and dropped everyone off. "Bye guys!" Ally said as she drove off. "Wait, Austin where's your car?" Ally questioned. "I drove here on your car." Austin answered. After about 15 minutes we were almost home. "Ally watch out!" I yelled just before a white van hit us...


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm in love with cliffhangers are you :3 You'll get it when you write your own fanfiction. Well on to chapter 12!**

Austin's Pov**  
**

I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright white light. "Huh, where am I?" I asked btu there was no response. I looked beside me to find a red button. I pressed it even though I didn't know what it did. After a couple minutes 2 nurses walked in. "I see you've woken up Mr. Moon." One of the nurses said. "Where am I!" I yelled. "Mr. Moon calm down." The nurse said getting closer to me. "W-where are Ally and Ashton!" I yelled desperately but neither of the nurses answered. "I need to see them!" I yelled ripping the IV's out of my arm and getting up from the hospital bed, but I wasn't able to balance and fell. "I have to see Ally and Ashton!" I yelled dragging myself towards the door. "We need backup!" One of the nurse said into a walkie-talkie. Two male nurses rushed in and grabbed me. "No I gotta see them!" I yelled fighting the nurses. "Mr. Moon calm down!" One of the male nurses yelled with his deep voice but I kept fighting. I felt a sharp pain in one of my butt cheeks and everything went black.

I woke up to the bright white light once again but this time my mom and dad were sitting next to my hospital bed. "Mom?" I said turning my mom's attention towards me. "Oh, sweetie you're okay!" My mom exclaimed running towards me. "Mom! Take me to see Ashton and Ally!" I yelled looking into my mother's eyes. "Okay, let me see what I can do." My mom said walking out of the room. "I'm glad you're okay son..." My dad said walking towards me. "Stop, leave me alone." I said madly at my dad making him walk out of the room. "Okay, lets go!" My mom said walking in with a wheelchair. "Yes! Thanks mom, you're the best!" I said hugging my mom as she helped me into the chair. "Okay lets go!" My mom said wheeling me towards Ally's room.

"Okay here it is... You're sure you want to see her, the nurses said she's in horrible shape..." My mom said warning me. "Yes, I'm sure." I said before my mom wheeled me into Ally's room. I froze in shock when I saw Ally with a million cables connected to her and a neck brace on her. "Ally..." I whispered sadly. "Mom... is she gonna be okay?" I asked my mom sadly. "They said they think she won't make it..." My mom said sadly. "Mom... Let's go I-I don't want to see her like this..." I said feeling my eyes water. "Okay..." My mom said just before I heard a cry from the room next to us. "That sounds like Ashton!" I exclaimed getting up from my wheelchair but falling down again. "Honey, you can't stand up yet!" My mom said helping me back on my wheelchair. We peeked into the room next to Ally's to find a nurse putting a needle into Ashton's arm. "Ash! He's okay!" I exclaimed pushing the door open. "Daddy!" Ashton yelled as he saw me. "Hey buddy!" I said happily as my mom settled me next to him. The nurse placed him in my lap and Ashton hugged me. "I love you too Ashton." I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Code 3 in room 205!" A nurse yelled thorough the intercom. "Wait! Isn't that Ally's room?" I asked my mom which had a worried look on her face. "Yes..." My mom answered. "Well, whats a code 3!" I yelled. "Code 3 means that the pacients heart stopped..." My mom answered in tears.

**Such suspense! What will happen next? Review and Read On!**


	13. Chapter 13: Will Ally be Okay?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I love coming home to a story filled with reviews! Well on to chapter 13! Let's see what happens...**

Austin's Pov

"What!" I yelled in shock. You've got to take me to Ally's room!" I yelled putting Ashton back on his hospital bed. "Honey, I don't think that would be a good idea..." My mom said putting the brakes on my wheelchair. "No! I've got to see Ally!" I yelled releasing the brakes and wheeling myself to Ally's room. I stopped right in front of the door and thought if I should or shouldn't go inside. "I've gotta do this!" I said pushing the door open to find Ally sitting up on her hospital bed. "Ally! You're okay!" I said rushing to her side. "Austin!" Ally mumbled not being able to speak in her neck brace. "Why did you call a code 3?" I questioned a nurse. "She sat up and her heart beat monitor tore off her wrist." The nurse said pulling out a needle. "Ah!" Ally mumbled when she saw the needle approaching her arm. I knew she was afraid of needles. When we were in sophomore year, there was a blood drive and she was scared of the needle but she wanted to donate blood so I held her hand and she calmed down. "I grabbed Ally's hand and gave her a reassuring look. Ally squeezed my arm as hard as she could as the needle went into her arm.

"Ashton!" Ally mumbled but I wasn't able understand her because of her neck brace. "What?" I questioned. "Ash-ton!" Ally yelled dividing the syllables. "Oh! He's alright amazingly nothing happened to him!" I said and Ally sighed in relief. "Here's your juice Ms. Dawson." The nurse said placing the juice on the night stand next to Ally's hospital bed. "So are you feeling any pain?" I asked Ally giving her some of her juice and she nodded in response. Just at that moment my mom walked into the room. "Austin, Ashton wants you to be with him." My mom said walking to my side. "Okay, but you have to give Ally her juice." I said rolling out of the room.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked Ashton walking into his room. "Boo-boo!" Ashton said pointing at the red dot on his arm. "I'll get you a band-aid!" I said looking for band-aids. "Kiss!" Ashton yelled. "Oh... You want me to kiss your boo-boo?" I asked Ashton making him nod excessively. I kissed Ashton's arm making him giggle. "There, all better!" I said after kissing Ashton's arm. "Mommy!" Ashton yelled. "Okay, let's go see mommy!" I said placing Ashton on my lap and making my way to Ally's room. I rolled in to find a nurse removing Ally's neck brace. "Mommy!" Ashton yelled jumping off my lap and running to the side of Ally's bed. "Hey Ash!" Ally said happily ruffling Ashton's hair. "Austin, get over here and Mimi take a picture of us!" Ally said excitedly. My mom flashed the picture and walked over to us to show it to us. "We're finally a family..." I said smiling at Ally. Ally's lips met with mine in a passionate long kiss. "Yeah, we finally are." Ally said resting her forehead on mine.


	14. Chapter 14: Another Fight

**Hey guys! I finished my finals so I got more free time! I aslo want to thank everyone that reviewed only 9 more until 100 reviews! Just incase you haven't heard R5's new album is going to be called Loud :D and there's an acoustic version of Christmas is Coming I love it! Well on to chapter 14! :D**

Austin's Pov

"Okay Mr. Moon, you can go home!" The doctor said handing me my stuff. "Thanks doc." I said attepting to get up from my wheelchair but failed. "Wait doc..." I said worriedly. "Yes, Mr. Moon..." The doctor said turning around. "W-will I ever be able to walk again..." I asked the doctor worriedly. "Yes, you will Mr. Moon, the x-rays showed that everything was perfectly fine." The doctor explained. "I thought I would never walk again!" I said in relief. "You can walk but I would recomend staying on the wheelchair for a couple days and wearing short pants so theres no movement or anything rubbing on the sores." The doctor said walking out. I grabbed my phone and called Ally. "Hello?" Ally said answering her phone. "Ally, I need help changing can you help?" I asked. "Sure, I'll be right over." Ally said hanging up. Ally walked into my room, she was in way better state than me her neck pains even disappeared. "Okay lets get it over with, I we have to pick up Ashton at your parent's house." Ally said oushing me into the bathroom. "You know you have to do everything, right?" I asked Ally with a grin. "Yes, now lean forward so I can undo your hospital robe." Ally instructed and I did as told and Ally took off my hospital robe. "You like what you see?" I asked Ally posing and trying to be sexy. "Shut up!" Ally said putting my pants on for me. "Now put on your shirt, you can do that yourself." Ally said walking out of the bathroom.

I wheeled out of the bathroom to find Ally playing in her phone. "Thanks for helping me pick my clothes up from the floor." I said angrily. "You could've called me!" Ally said pushing me outside.

Ally and I arrived to my parents house to pick up Ashton. Ally pushed me towards the front door and I opened. I opened the door to see my dad spanking Ashton. "What the hell!" I yelled rolling towards Ashton as fast as I could. "He changed the channel in the middle of the game!" My dad yelled. "First of all! Wo the hell gave you permission to even touch Ashton and second of all, he's 2 he doesn't know any better!" I yelled putting Ashton on my lap and rolling to the front door. "Austin..." Ally said telling me to let it go. "I'm suprised I'm still alive!" I yelled rolling outside forgetting about the step just in front of the front door and fell with Ashton.

"Ash!" I yelled concerned for Ashton. I looked to where he landed and luckily it was on the grass. "Ally, let's go I'm never coming back." I yelled. Ally helped me up and I checked my leg for scrapes. It was now worst than before. "Let's go Ally, I gotta put some anti-biotic ointment on my leg." I said angrily as Ally started pushinge towards the car.

The car ride was comepletely silent. "Austin, are you ever going to forgive your dad?" Ally asked breaking the silence. "I'm not the one that needs to apologize." I said crossing my arms. "Austin, you have to be thankful for what you've got, I lost my mom over night, what if your dad dies right now the last thing you did with him was fight! Think about that." Ally said tearing up.

**Another fight! What will happen will Austin forgive his dad? Read on and Review! ( I didn't know what to write and this is what came into my mind.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Austin's Depression

**Hey guys! Only 2 more reviews and I get 100! :D I love you guys! I never thought my stories would be so great! Well on to chapter** **15!**

Ally's Pov

Austin and I arrived at our apartment and Austin was still in a bad mood. "Daddy play!" Ashton said happily picking up one of his toys. "Later..." Austin said going into the bathroom. I walked in after him to find him reaching for the antibiotic ointment in the cabinet. "Here." I said grabbing the ointment and handing it to him. "I hate being in a wheelchair." Austin said dully. "Austin don't say that, there are millions of people that have never walked and they are happy to be alive, you just have to be there for a couple days!" I said angrily walking behind him. "Do you need help?" I asked. "No, just leave me alone." Austin said slamming the door in my face.

"Daddy?" Ashton said with a curious face. "Daddy is uh... Not feeling okay.." I explained to Ashton sitting beside him. "What do you wanna play?" I asked Ashton. "Daddy!" Ashton exclaimed excitedly. "What?" I questioned. "Play daddy!" Ashton said grabbing a blonde male doll. "Oh, you wanna play daddy? Well what does daddy do? I asked Ashton. "Daddy sing!" Ashton said making the doll sing and dance. "Aaaaah!" Austin yelled from his room. "Austin!" I yelled running towards his room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Austin, open the door!" I yelled worriedly and Austin unlocked it. "What happened?" I yelled bursting through the door. "Calm down, it just stung when I rubbed the antibiotic on my scrapes." Austin explained. "Wow, that leg is really beat up." I said looking at Austin's leg. "Yeah, the doctor said that I was stuck and they had to pull me out, and in th process my leg got cut up." Austin said.

"Austin, you need to cheer up, I know you can't walk but your son is out there playing Daddy right now, tell me you don't want to play with him..." I said smiling at Austin. "What! Why didn't you start out with that!" Austin said rolling to the living room. "Daddy play!" Ashton yelled as he saw Austin. "Yes daddy will play." Austin said happily. "Alls, help me get off my wheelchair." Austin said and I helped him off.

I heard my phone ring in the kitchen and I amswered it. "Ally!" Trish said in tears. "Trish, whats wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I'm pregnant!" Trish exclaimed. "So are these tears of joy?" I asked. "No! Dallas left me." Trish said crying even louder.

**I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger... If it is good! I like cliffhanger :3 Review and Read on! :) Plz for 100!**


	16. Authors Note: Break

**Sorry this isn't a chapter :/**

**Hey guys! I should have said it earlier but I'm taking a break I'll be back by next week! (pinky swear) Just think of the last chapters as season finales :D I'll write again when I get back to school because I have my days scheduled and its kinda hard to keep up with all the holidays and parties n such any ways I'll update on January 15th if I can - thats when I get back to school well I love you ;) its JaNEWary and the new A&A Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath airs on sunday and rumor has it Auslly starts a couple episodes after this one :D See you January 15! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Trish is Preggers!

**I'm baaaaaaack! Yay! I'm so glad I'm back and I hope you are too. Who watched Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath last night? Laughed for 30 minutes straight. And I told you that Auslly was gonna start soon I just didn't know it was so soon January 27th! Girlfriends & Girl Friends! Well onto chapter 16! :D**

****Ally's Pov

"What! I'll be there as soon as I can!" I yelled hanging up. "Austin!" I yelled across the house even though he was in the living room. "I'm right here..." Austin said wheeling himself towards me. "I'm going to Trish's its an emergency!" I yelled grabbing all my stuff. "Wait, what happened?" Austin asked. "Trish. Pregnant. Dallas. Gone!" I yelled running towards the front door. "Wait, I wanna go too!" Austin said grabbing his phone and his wallet. "Fine, hurry! Come on Ash." I said grabbing Ashton and putting him on Austin's lap.

At Trish's House...

"Trish!" Ally yelled banging on the front door. "Ally calm down! I don't think this is how you reacted when you found out you were pregnant." Austin said trying to calm me down. Trish opened the door and instantly hugs me with all her strength. "Its okay, Trish." I said rubbing her back. "No its not! What am I gonna do!" Trish yelled releasing me from her hug. "I-I don't know its your choice, you can give it up for adoption, keep it or-" Trish cut me off. "I am not getting an Abortion!" Trish yelled. "Okay, lets discuss this inside where people can't stare..." I said pointing at the neighbors which where staring at us.

"Okay, tell me everything." I told Trish sitting down on the couch. "Well, its kind of a long story..." Trish said looking down embarrased. "I don't care, I'm here for you." I said with a reasurring smile. "Well, you know Dallas and I did what we have to do for me to get pregnant, but we didn't use protection." Trish explained. "Are you on the pill?" I asked. "No..." Trish said looking down embarrased once again. "Well, I went through the same thing, you know that. When did you find out?" I asked Trish. "Yesterday, I was excited to tell Dallas because he's been the most supportive boyfriend ever! Until I told him a couple minuted before I called you." Trish said tearing up once again. "W-what did he say...?" I asked. "Well, I broke the news to him nicely but he freaked out and yelled "I'm not getting my life ruined by some ugly baby, you're on you own..." And ran out." Trish said now overrun by tears.

Austin's Pov

"While Trish and Ally were crying their eyes out I was awkwardly sitting there in silence. I was about to help calm Trish when the smell of a thousand rotting corpses came into my nose. "Ash, did you got potty?" I asked Ashton, he shook his head and laughed. I lifted him and sniffed his diaper. "Alls, wheres the diaper bag?" I askes Ally. "In the table!" Ally yelled mad at me for interrupting her. "Sheesh, sorry..." I said grabbing the diaper bag. I went into a bedroom and layed Ashton on the bed. I opened his diaper to be struck by a stream of warm liquid."ASHTON!" I yelled blocking the stream with my hands. "Ally get in here!" I yelled and heard Ally's footsteps get closer. "What!" Ally yelled madly but started laughing when she saw me covered in pee. "I gonna wash up.." O said madly rolling into the bathroom.

Ally's Pov

"Okay Ash, lets go!" I said walking back to Trish. "Hey Ashton!" Trish said happily booping his nose. "Hi!" Ashton said hoping of my lap and hugging Trish. "Aawww..." I said at the sight of Ashton hugging Trish. "Aw, thank you Ashton." Trish said hugging him back. "Ally..." Trish said smiling. "Yes?" I questioned Trish. "I'm keeping this baby prove that good for nothing bastard that I don't need him." Trish said enthusiastically. "Normally I would say language but I'll make an exception." I said hugging Trish.

**I'm not happy with this chapter :( I didn't know what to write or how to end it, tell me what you think! :D Be honest.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Date Or A Mistake?

**Hey Guys! I totally forgot about my fanfictions! I'm sooo sorry! But I promise I will update every chance I get :) I also decided to change my style a little after reading other stories and seeing how professional they look... I'll try to write more details and more! On to chapter 17! :D**

****Ally's Pov

Austin and I left Trish's house after Ashton fell asleep.

"Hey Ally, how come you never cook?" Austin asked me while he was driving.

"I don't know... I guess I've just haven't gotten to it." I shrugged.

"So... You know how to cook?" Austin asked still not looking away from the road.

"Yes, I know how to cook do you want me to cook tonight?" I said looking at Austin waiting for him to answer.

"Of course! I want to see if you're a good cook or not!" Austin said excitedly.

"Fine, I'll cook what do you want?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know..." Austin answered with a shrug.

We arrived at our apartment and Austin put Ashton in his crib. Austin came out of his room and sat beside me.

"Hey Austin... Whatever happened to the date we were supposed to have, you know, when you asked me out by writing it on my cast..." I remembered Austin about that day.

"Oh yeah... I guess we never got to that either." Austin said.

"Well... can we have it tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but you need to cook for me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." I say with a smile.

Austin wheeled into his room and shut the door.

"Austin..." I say giggling and knocking on his door.

"Yea?" He said opening the door.

"You know you can already stand up right..." I said holding in my laughter.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?" Austin yelled standing up instantly.

"I thought you were keeping track of the days..." I said turning around and walking towards my room.

Austin and I both went into our separate rooms for a power nap before our date. I woke up and saw that it was 7:30 pm. I called my dad and asked him to pick up Ashton so Austin and I could go on our date. After about 15 minutes my dad arrived and I handed him the now energetic Ashton and woke up Austin so we could get ready.

Austin's Pov

Ally woke me up and told me to get ready so I took a shower and got dressed. I walked out of the room while buttoning my shirt and stumbled upon one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

"Ally... You look beautiful..." Were the only words I got get out.

"Thanks..." Ally said blushing.

"Shall we go?" I asked Ally holding out my hand.

"We shall!" Ally said taking my hand and we both walked out.

Ally and I got in my car and drove away.

"So... Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smile.

After about a 45 minute car ride we finally arrived at the restaurant. I looked over at Ally which was asleep.

"Ally." I whispered while slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Huh... Are we here?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, look!" I said pointing at the big sign beside the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant and it was full.

"Austin, please say you got reservations! We'll never get a table if you didn't!" Ally said sadly.

"Reservation for Austin Moon." Austin said to the person at the front desk.

"Right this way." The waiter said leading us to our table.

"Thanks!" Ally and I said in unison as the waiter left.

Ally and sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before any of us started a conversation.

"Sooo... There really nothing to talk about since we've known each other since we were 15 and we kinda live with each other..." Ally said.

"We can talk about Ash, there's still a lot of thing I don't know about him..." I said and started talking with Ally.

After about an hour and a half of laughter and memories Ally and I looked into each other's eyes and inched closer and closer. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. We pulled apart and were both red as a tomato.

"That was... weird..." Ally said looking down at her feet.

"Um... I guess it was..." I said with a said expression.

"Listen... Austin I don't think this is gonna work for me..." Ally said still blushing.

"Its okay, I understand..." I said sadly.

"But we can still live together as a family with Ash!" Ally said trying to cheer me up.

"I know but I wanted to be more than friends with you..." I said giving Ally a sad look.

"Check please!" I yelled across the restaurant catching our waiter's attention.

We paid and walked to the car. The car ride was comepletely silent even though we were both awake. We arrived to our apartment and both went right to sleep without saying a word to each other.

**Ooh... Whats gonna happen next? Review and Read On!**


	19. Chapter 19 A Puppy For Happiness

**Hey Guys! I saw you loved the last chapter :D I'm updating a lil' late (I Know) but its gonna be worth it! Who's excited for Sunday! Girlfriends & Girl Friends! Well I don't have anything else to say! On to chapter 18! Let's see what happens... ;)**

****Austin's Pov

I can't believe Ally doesn't want to be my Girlfriend... The whole car ride was a really long awkward silence. When we got to out apartment we both went into our rooms without saying a word. I barely slept, I was up all night thinking about why I Ally turned me down. I mean... I'm nice, I've never done anything to hurt her, we have a son! For crying out loud! Maybe I smelled weird... She's embarrassed to be seen with me? I just don't know...

Ally's Pov

I woke up and made some pancakes for me and for Austin. A couple minutes after I made them he walked out of his room with his hair all over the place.

"Good morning, Ally." He said opening the refrigerator and filling a glass with orange juice.

"Good morning, I made pancakes." I said smiling and placing the plate on the table where he was sitting.

"I don't feel like eating pancakes..." Austin said standing up and walking to his room.

"Austin, come on..." I said following him into his room.

"What, I'm fine, I feel like a ray of sunshine!" Austin said but I could tell he was lying.

"Austin, if you don't feel like eating pancakes, I must have travelled to another dimension. " I said sitting beside him.

"Fine, its just that I don't get why you don't want to be with me... You kissed me when I sang Crazy 4 U on your birthday..." Austin said giving me a sad look.

"When you sang Crazy 4 U, I kissed you because I didn't want to let you down, but last night I couldn't hold it in any more." I explained.

"So you never liked me..." Austin asked still sad.

"No..." I said looking down at the floor.

"I-I'm going to pick up Ashton..." Austin said walking out of the room.

"Austin, I'm sorry!" I yelled after Austin.

He grabbed his keys and left.

Austin's Pov

I got in my car and drove away. I couldn't focus on anything besides Ally. She's just so beautiful, she the best thing that happened to me. How can she not feel the same way? Why did she agree to go out on a date with me if she never liked me. I still don't get it! I just want to scream right now! I arrived at Mr. Dawson's house and rang the doorbell.

"Austin?" Mr. Dawson questioned opening the door.

"Hi Mr. D, where's Ash?" I asked walking in.

"Ashton, daddy's here to pick you up!" Mr. Dawson yelled across the house.

"Daddy!" Ashton yelled running down the stairs.

"Hey buddy!" I said hugging him.

"Hi daddy!" Ashton said happily.

"You all ready to go, Ash?" I asked

"Yeah, just let me get his bag." Mr. Dawson said walking up the stairs

Mr. Dawson came back down the stairs with Ashton's bag and handed it to me.

"Here you go." Mr. Dawson said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. D." I said and walked back to the car.

I put Ashton in his booster seat and drove to the apartment. I walked in to find Ally playing with a little black and brown puppy.

"Doggy!" Ashton yelled and instantly ran towards it.

"Awww! Who's this?" I asked Ally and crouched down beside the puppy.

"This is Pixie." Ally said with a smile.

"Where'd you get here?" I asked while rubbing her belly.

"At the pet shop around the corner." Ally answered.

"Did you get her so I would cheer up?" I asked Ally.

"Yeah... I can't stand seeing you so depressed but I don't want to go out with you to make you happy, If we ever go out it needs to be real." Ally explained.

"Well it worked, but you're going to clean up after her." I said getting up and walking towards Ashton's room to put his bag away.

**Now you know why Ally said no :) I know its not too long but I didn't know what to write. I don't know if I'm gonna update tomorrow because its my grandfather's birthday :) Review and Read on!**


	20. Chapter 20: Realization

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just didn't know what to write but now I do! I hope it'll be good. Have I ever told you guys that I'm the type of writer that writes fresh off their mind? Well I am so sorry for mistakes I'll try my best to find them ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize :(**

**^^Never done that before :3 On to chapter 19! **

Ally's Pov

"Okay lets see... Wow, 102 degrees! You're not going anywhere any time soon" I said taking the thermometer out of Austin's mouth.

"But I wanted to go to the studio later!" Austin whined curling up in his blanket.

"You can't you have a fever, just relax and later take a really cold bath." I explained to a sick Austin.

"Okay." Austin said closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Just as I was about to lay back and relax for a while, Ashton began to cry.

"What's wrong, Ash?" I asked walking into his room.

Ashton kept crying and didn't answer.

"You just want to get out don't you?" I said to myself and took him out of his crib.

Just as his little feet touched the floor, he was speeding for the door.

"Ashton!" I yelled chasing after him.

I walked into the living room to find him with Austin.

"Ash leave daddy alone, he's sick." I said crouching down beside Ashton.

"Sick?" Ashton questioned.

"Yeah, he has a fever." I said grabbing Ashton and placing him in his high chair.

"Okay Ash, what do you wan't to eat?" I asked Ashton which was in deep thought about what he wanted to eat.

"Pancakes!" Ashton exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"Why did I even ask..." I said grabbing the pancake mix from the pantry.

"I want pancakes too..." Austin said tiredly walking into the kitchen.

"Austin, your supposed to be resting, go." I said shooing him towards the living room.

"But I want pancakes!" Austin whined.

"Fine, but sit as far way from Ashton as possible, I don't need Ashton getting sick too." I said pointing towards the chair at the other end of the table.

Austin made his way to the other end of the table and plopped down on the chair.

"Okay, pancakes are done!" I said placing a plate in front of Ashton.

"Thank you, mommy!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Thanks Alls, can you pour me some syrup?" Austin asked just as I was about to place the plate in front of him.

"Sure." I said pouring syrup over Austin's pancakes.

2 hours later...

"Austin, you should take a cold shower to relieve your fever." I instructed to a sick Austin.

"But I hate cold shower!" Austin whined.

"I know, me too, but you need to take a cold shower if you want to get rid of that fever." I explained.

"I don't want to! I feel like I'm going to fall apart if I get up from this couch." Austin whined again.

"Austin Monica Moon, you are going to take that shower weather you like it or not!" I yelled.

Austin widened his eyes and rushed towards the bathroom.

"That's what I thought." I said to myself.

15 minutes later...

Austin walked out of the shower shirtless and with his hair wet.

"I should have done this ages ago!" Austin said in relief.

"I told you that it would make you feel better." I said punching him on the chest.

"Ow! What is with you and punching my chest!" Austin yelled.

"I don't know, I guess it just matched the moment perfectly." I explained sitting on the couch.

"Do I still have a fever?" Austin asked sitting beside me.

I put my hand on his forehead and looked right into his hazel eyes. We inched closer and closer...

"Aaaaah!" Ashton yelled making Austin and I jump apart.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Austin asked Ashton which was sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Pixie!" Ashton exclaimed.

Austin and I faced each other once again and walked away in different directions.

6 hours later...

Austin and Ashton were asleep and I was downstairs. I looked at the coffee table and saw that my book was, I grabbed my book and opened it to a blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey long time no see, today started out as a typical day. Austin was sick, but he's fine now... Ashton is okay too! But there something really important I have to confess... I think I like Austin... I was checking if he had a fever and we almost kissed... Ashton's scream made us jump apart we looked at each other again afterwards but it was just awkward so we just walked away... I don't know what to do... I guess I'll tell him, I mean, he feels the same way so I shouldn't be nervous. Right? Well thanks for being there for me._

_ Yours Truly,_

Ally

**I think this chapter turned out pretty good :D Let me know what you think! And who saw the Campers & Complications promo? I've seen it 10+ times! I can't get enough and I squeal every single time! Well, Review and Read on! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21: Terrible Two

**Hola Guys! I don't have anything to say... On to chapter 20! (Lol)**

****Ally's Pov

"So... What have you been up to?" Trish asked as we strolled through the mall me holding hands with Ashton.

"Nothing really... Austin was sick yesterday so I had to take care of him... Oh, did I mention we almost kissed!" I said excitedly.

"What! But I thought you didn't like him..." Trish said shocked by the news I had just given her.

"I guess, I was just nervous or something... I don't know..." I said looking down on my feet.

"Well you have to tell him!" Trish said sitting down on a table.

"I don't know Trish, I'm a little nervous..." I said sitting Ashton on a high chair.

"What! How can you be nervous, you know he feels the same way! Just tell him, he won't say no!" Trish said playing with Ashton's hair.

"Hey! Hands off the hair, its not easy getting it the way it is!" I said smacking Trish's hand off Ashton's hair making him laugh.

"Sorry... Back to you and Austin, what are we going to do?" Trish questioned.

"I don't know, help me. Please?" I said putting on my best puppy dog face.

"You don't need to put on a puppy dog face Ally, come on let's go!" Trish said taking Ashton off his high chair and dragging me out of the food court.

Austin's Pov

I took off my headphones and walked out of the recording booth. "How did I do?" I asked.

"Great! You can go eat lunch now..." Leah said writing the name of the song on the disk.

"Okay, see you later Leah, Come on Dez... DEZ!" I yelled making Dez wake up from his nap.

"What happened!?" Dez said jumping up from the couch.

"Time for lunch!" I said holding the door open.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Dez said running out of the door.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Dez.

"Melody Diner?" Dez said hopefully.

"Sorry Dez, remember your Chicken Pot Pie problem?" I said.

"No..." Dez said lying.

"Well, I'm not going through that again..." I said parking in the mall parking lot.

"Daddy!" Ashton yelled breaking free from Ally's hands and running towards me.

"Hey buddy!" I said crouching down and opening my arms. Ashton crashed into me and hugged me with all his strength.

"What's wrong, I've only been gone for a couple hours, not a year..." I said rubbing Ashton's back.

"I love you daddy!" Ashton said realising our hug.

"I love you too!" I said sympathetically.

"Hey Austin!" Trish said standing next to Ally.

"What's with Ashton?" I asked Ally while Ashton was holding on to my leg.

"I don't know, I guess he just loves his father a whole bunch..." Ally said attempting to pull Ashton of my leg but it didn't work.

"Ashton let go..." Ally said pulling at Ashton once again.

"No! Daddy!" Ashton said holding on tighter.

"No worries Alls, I'll take care of him, you can hang out with Trish without having to worry about Ash." I said pulling Ashton off my leg and throwing him over my shoulder.

After Lunch and At the Studio...

"Ashton stop!" I yelled at Ashton which was messing around with the buttons on the soundboard.

"No!" Ashton yelled and continued playing with the buttons.

"Yes! Because I say so!" I said pulling Ashton away from the buttons but he just ran back and continued playing.

"Ashton, I'm getting real annoyed!" I said pulling him away once again and this time he stayed where I put him. I turned my back for 5 seconds and hear little feet hit the ground.

"Ashton Nicholas Moon! If you don't stay on your seat, I'm... I'm going to spank you!" I said remembering when I walked into my dad spanking Ashton.

"No!" Ashton yelled once again.

I raised my hand and Ashton braced himself.

"I can't do this..." I said to myself. "Why did I even think about it... He must be going through his terrible twos..." I said to myself.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to hurt you in any way, but you have to listen to daddy, okay?" I said seriously.

"Okay daddy!" Ashton said hugging me and yawning.

"Well, looks like you're tired..." I said grabbing Ashton and heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Leah, Ashton is tired and I'm taking him home so he can take a nap." I said waving goodbye.

At the Apartment...

I laid Ashton in his crib and switched off the lights.

"Daddy..." Ashton said before I could leave.

"Yeah?" I answered

"Story!" Ashton said excitedly.

"Okay." I said with a smile and happily sat down beside Ashton's crib and thought about a story.

"Okay here it goes... Once upon a time there was a boy named Austin and he walked into a store with his best friend...

**That was a nice ending right? I feel like this chapter is more like a filler. Tell me what you think! Review and Read on!**


	22. Chapter 22: First Haircut

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this week, I've been so busy lately! Anywho... Who's excited for Campers & Complications! :D :D :D :D :D I know I am! Okay... On to chapter 21! :D**

Austin's Pov

"Ashton let go! You need to go with mommy!" I yelled shaking my leg trying to get Ashton off.

"You know, I'm starting to get offended that my son doesn't want to spend any time with me..." Ally said tugging at Ashton.

"I know! He's been so clingy lately."

"Okay Ashton, you win... You get to stay with daddy." I said winking at Ally.

"Yay!" Ashton yelled hugging me. I quickly handed Ashton to Ally and ran upstairs. I could here Ashton crying and Ally trying to calm him down.

"What the heck is wrong with him..." I said to myself lying on my bed. After about 5 minutes I heard my phone buzz.

Text Conversation

(_Italic=Ally_/**Bold= Austin**)

_We need to fix this..._

**Is he still crying?**

No, he cried himself to sleep just a minute ago...

**Well what are we going to do?**

_I don't know...Take him to a Child Psychologist?_

**I guess it's the best option...**

_Is tomorrow okay? I'm free tomorrow too._

**Okay, We'll take him tomorrow.**

_Okay, bye I really shouldn't be texting & driving._

**Really Ally? With Ashton in the car? (You better not reply)**

I put my phone away and laid back down. "What could be wrong with him?" I said to myself and drifted to sleep.

Ally's Pov

"Daddy!"

"Ashton you can be with daddy later! We have to get you a haircut!" I yelled. "I can't believe Austin didn't want to come!" Ashton and I arrived at the barber shop and walked in.

"Welcome to Kiddy Cuts we'll have one of our barbers with you in a moment." An employee greeted us.

Ashton and I sat down and Ashton instantly got mesmerized by the cartoons on the T.V.

"Ashton Moon..." A barber called.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hello, you can just sit him down on the race car." The barber said.

I sat Ashton down on the race car and he was having the time of his life. As soon as the scissors made contact with Ashton's hair he started screaming.

"Shhh... Ashton it's okay!" I said trying to calm Ashton down but it didn't work. After 15 minutes nothing worked.

"Excuse me..." I said taking Ashton off the race car and sitting in the waiting area.

"Um... Miss, if you don't come back I'll have to attend another waiting customer..." The barber said.

"Its okay." I said with a fake smile. I sighed and took my phone out. I dialed Austin's phone number and he picked up after a couple rings.

"Hello?" Austin said sleepily.

"Get over here and calm down your son!" I demanded.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"He's screaming and shouting and won't let the barber give him his haircut!" I said angrily.

"Alright, be there in 10 minutes." Austin said and hung up.

10 minutes later Austin walked through the door with his hair all over the place.

"Daddy!" Ashton yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Ash!" Austin said kneeling down.

"You do realize you look like a mess... Right?" I said fixing Austin's hair.

"Thanks, I just changed and ran out." Austin explained.

"Okay, now go in there and take care of stuff, well when its our turn..." I said sitting down once again.

"Ugh." Austin whined and plopped down on the chair next to me with Ashton in his lap.

"This is part of being a father." I said patting his back.

The barber signalled us to come over and we did.

"Are you ready now?" The barber asked.

"Yes, he's the remedy for everything." I said jokingly.

"Wait, are you Austin Moon?" The barber asked.

"Yeah." Austin said with a smile.

"My daughter loves you! Can you take a picture when I'm finished?" The barber asked.

"Sure!" Austin agreed.

"Okay Ash, we're going to try this again. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah mommy!" Ashton exclaimed.

When the barber began cutting Ashton's hair he teared up but held them back when he saw Austin.

"I don't get it, its like he doesn't want you to see him being a baby." I said.

"I guess I just inspire him." Austin said with a smile.

**Well gotta end it there, its getting late :3 This is another filler for the next chapter where they take Ash to the psychologist :o Review and Read on!**


	23. Chapter 23: Psychologist

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in some time... But here it is! I'm not too happy right now but I'll try to write a good chapter. In case you don't remember this is the chapter where Austin & Ally take Ashton to the psychologist to see why he's been really clingy with Austin. On to Chapter 22!**

Ally's Pov

"Austin wake up, we need to go." I say quietly with a sleeping Ashton in my arms.

"Austin wake up!" I say a little louder but no response.

"Austin if you don't get up in 10 seconds I'm going to get a bucket of water..."

I put Ashton back in his crib and filled a small bucket with water. I walked to Austin's room and he was still fast asleep. I raised the bucket and spilled the water all over Austin making him wake up instantly.

"Ally! Why did you do that!" Austin yelled soaked with water.

"I warned you... Now get ready we have to the psychologist appointment for Ash, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'm going to get Ash ready."

"Wait Ally, are you worried about what the psychologist is going to say?"

"Yes... Kinda, but you need to know that whatever happens its for the best." Austin nodded in agreement.

I walked in to Ashton's room to find him still asleep.

"Come on Ash, wake up." I say shaking him slightly.

"Daddy?" Ashton questioned.

"No its mommy sweetie..." I sighed.

"I want daddy!"

"Ash, why do you always want daddy?" I ask. But he doesn't answer. I shrug it off and get him ready.

"Ally, lets go we're going to be late!" Austin yelled.

"Daddy!" Ashton yelled breaking from my grip and running towards Austin.

Austin's Pov

"Daddy!" Ashton yelled running towards me.

"Hey buddy!" I said happily hugging Ashton.

Ally walked out of Ashton's with his bag and a sad look on her face.

"Ally-" Ally cut me off.

"No Austin, don't apologize. Obviously my son doesn't love me any more and just wants to be with his dad." Ally said sadly.

"Don't worry Alls, we're going to find out what's going inside his little head." I said as we all walked out of the apartment.

At the Psychologist's Office...

We sat down in the waiting area and waited for our turn. Ashton was playing with some toys that were on the floor and Austin was watching him.

"Ashton Moon?" The nurse called.

"Okay lets go find out..." I said grabbing Ashton's hand and walking into the psychologist's office.

"Good morning." The psychologist greeted us.

"Good morning." Austin and I said in unison.

"Well let's get to the problem, what's wrong with this little guy?" The psychologist which I'm guessing is named Dr. McClain because of his name tag.

"Well, he's been really clingy with Austin lately. He wants absolutely nothing to do with me. He wakes up 'daddy!', Austin leaves for a split second 'daddy!'. I'm actually starting to get offended by this." Ally explained and I felt a little bad for her.

"Oh this is a common problem with toddlers. You see everybody dreams right? Well he might have had a nightmare where something horrible happened to Austin. Little kids like him can't tell dreams from reality so he thinks it all happened in real life." Dr. McClain explained.

"Oh..." Ally and I said in unison.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Well he'll just forget about it in some time but now you need to explain what happened to him every time he starts crying or yelling when Austin leaves.

"Wow it was all so simple... Anyways thanks Dr. McClain we'll do everything you told us but we have to go..." Ally said in a rush.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yeah we! Come on!" Ally said paying Dr. McClain and running out.

**Well that's it! Remember what Ally and Trish were planning :D Well we'll see what is was on the next chapter :D Spoiler: Ally tells Austin that she wants to be with him.**


	24. Chapter 24: It Was Supposed to be a Date

**Hey guys! I am still a little bummed out... The last chapter for me was really bad... I'll try to make the best of this one something good happens :D I bet you guys want to know why I'm bummed out, it's because my boyfriend cheated on me... But that's the past I know he'll be begging me to forgive him by next week. Enough about my love life. On to Chapter 23! :D**

Ally's Pov

"Why are we dropping Ash off at your dad's?" Austin asked.

"I've got something for you!"

"Really what is it!?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I smile.

We dropped Ashton off at my dad's house and surprisingly Ashton didn't scream for Austin when I dropped him off. I walked back to the car and opened the door to the driver's side of the car.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Out, I'm driving." I demanded.

"But-" I cut him off

"Out. Now!" I pulled Austin by the arm and climbed in after he got out.

"Where we heading?" Austin asked.

"Mall..." I answered. This is going to be the best date ever!

* * *

At the Mall...

Austin and I were walking towards Sonic Boom where our 'waitress' Trish will be waiting. I hope she does a good job.

"Hey Austin!" I hear a female voice yell from inside Billl's Surf Shop.

"Hey Amanda! Austin greeted the girl who I'm guessing is named Amanda.

After Austin and Amanda having a not too long conversation they say their goodbyes. Austin and I resume our walk to Sonic Boom.

"Amanda, wait!" Austin calls back at Amanda which was walking away in the other direction but whipped around as soon as she heard her name.

"I was wondering... If you wanted to go out sometime?" Austin asked Amanda and my heart shattered instantly.

"Sure! Is this Saturday okay?" Amanda asks excitedly.

"Yeah, see you then." Austin walked back to my side.

"Well you ready to go?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, but let me... Um...go to the bathroom first!" I yelled hesitantly and ran into the bathroom.

I walked into a stall, sat on the toilet and burst into tears. I took my phone out and texted Trish.

(**Ally**/_Trish)_

**Trish put everything away the date is off.**

_What? Why?_

**Austin asked some girl out...**

_What! Why now! I can't believe him!_

**It's not his fault he didn't know... I should have told him earlier...**

Are_ you okay?_

**Yeah, I'm in the bathroom sobbing as we text but I'll be okay...**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes! See you later, I don't want to keep Austin waiting...**

I washed my face and walked outside to find Austin sitting on a table. He smiles when he sees me and walks towards me.

"What took you so long?" Austin asked.

"Uh... It's my time of the month..." I say with a fake smile.

"Stop right there... I don't need to know everything." Austin says putting his finger on my lips.

We walked into Sonic Boom to find it just the way it's suppose to be except it was closed.

"Trish! Where's Austin's surprise!" I yelled winking at Trish signalling her that I was just acting.

"What surprise?" Trish says.

"Ugh! I can't believe you forgot!" I yell and storm out. I'm a horrible actor.

Austin's Pov

Ally and Trish were fighting because Trish forgot about my surprise. I'm so mad! Ally stormed out and now it was my turn.

"You forgot my surprise!? I was so excited!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! You know you can't trust me with important stuff like that!" Trish defended herself.

I walked out and called Ally.

(**Austin**/_Ally)_

_Hello?_

**Ally where are you?**

_I'm standing next to your car. I really didn't want to deal with Trish's irresponsibility._

**It's okay Alls, having you and Ash is good enough.**

_Thanks Austin._

* * *

Ally and I picked up Ashton and went back home. It was now 11:30pm and I couldn't sleep. I was lying on my bed when I hear Ally sobbing in here room. I got up and walked to Ally's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in..." Ally said from inside.

"What's wrong? Why are you sobbing?" I asked.

"Alright... Austin I-I was planning a date... that was actually the surprise but you asked out Amanda so I called Trish and told her to put everything away..." Ally said and I just stood there in shock.

**Ooh... Cliffhanger! (Love em :D) What do you think Austin will do? Will he call it off with Amanda or Turn Ally down for the first time? Review and Read On! :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Auslly?

**Hey Girls & Boys (Idk if there are any boys but still Hi! :D) I feel... enlightened? I don't know but I feel great! I got the Honor Roll :D The ceremony is tomorrow! I'm excited! Any who... Who's ready for Chapters & Choices? I'm extremely excited (Auslly kiss) okay enough about Austin & Ally! Even though I'm writing a fanfiction about them... You know what I mean! On to Chapter 24 :D**

Austin's Pov

I stood there in shock of what ally had just told me.

"A-Ally... But I thought you didn't like me... In that way..." I finally came back to reality.

"I thought I didn't but... When you were sick we almost kissed and when I looked straight into your eyes that's when I realized I did like you..." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said sitting down beside Ally.

"Well I was a little nervous... I knew you felt the same way but I still didn't have the nerve..."

"Ally, you shouldn't be scared of telling me anything... You know that whatever happens I'll be by your side."

"Thanks Austin!" Ally said hugging me.

"Your welcome." I say leaving the room with a smile.

Ally's Pov

"Your welcome." Austin said and left the room.

"Yes! Whoo!" I heard Austin yell in his room and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

In the morning...

I woke up pretty early and decided to make some pancakes for my too boys.

"Good morning..." Austin said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey... Aren't you happy that I'm making you pancakes?" I asked Austin who had plopped down on the table.

"Yeah I am... But we're out of toppings." Austin said sadly.

"Hmm... We're out of toppings huh? Then I wonder why there are chocolate chips and whipped cream in the fridge and sprinkles and syrup in the pantry..."

"Really? You bought more toppings?!" Austin yelled excitedly running towards the pantry.

"They've been there for about 3 days now..." I said flipping the pancake in the pan.

"I love you! You're the best!" Austin said happily walking out of the pantry with his hands full of toppings.

"Austin quiet down... You're going to wake Ashton." As if on cue Ashton starts yelling for Austin.

"I told you, he's a light sleeper." I told Austin as he walked into Ashton room.

Austin's Pov

I walked into Ashton's room to find him standing in his crib.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy, do you want pancakes?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ashton yelled excitedly.

"Okay, Come on." I said carrying Ashton out of his room.

"Hey mommy!" Ashton exclaimed as soon as he saw Ally.

I put him on the ground and he hugged Ally tightly.

"Hey Ash, how did you sleep?" Ally asked Ashton.

"Good!" Ashton said.

I sat Ashton in his high chair and he started chowing down on his pancakes.

"Austin can I ask you something?" Ally said placing a plate of about 5 pancakes infront of me.

"What did I tell you last night?"

"Fine... Who are you going to date? Me or Amanda?" Ally asked.

"You! I would turn a million girls down if I had to, just to have you." I said making Ally blush.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said with a smile.

2 hours later...

I was watching Tv with Ally and Ashton when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Amanda...

(**Austin**/Amanda)

**Hello?**

_Hi Austin!_

**Uh... Hi Amanda!**

_I just wanted to know where we're going on our date so I know what to wear._

**Yeah... About that... I'm calling it off...**

_What! I can't believe this! If you were here I would SO slap you right now_!

**Amanda I'm-**

_No! I don't want to hear it! Goodbye!_

Amanda hung up..

"Well Ally... one down nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine to go." I say with a smile.

"Thanks Austin... You're the best." Ally said hugging me.

"You know I would do anything for you." I say hugging her back.

"Mommy and Daddy love!" Ashton exclaimed at the sight of us hugging.

"Yeah Ashton Mommy loves Daddy! Does Daddy love Mommy?" Ally said looking at me.

"I don't know..." Ashton said shrugging.

"Yes Ash, Daddy loves Mommy..." I say looking into Ally's eyes and she looked into mine.

We inched closer and closer until our lips met in a long passionate kiss. I felt explosion, electricity, fireworks, everything! We came apart and started smiling like crazy.

Ally's Pov

Mine and Austin's lips met in a long passionate kiss. I felt everything that I can ever feel. It was amazing. Austin and I came apart and started smiling like crazy.

"That was...Um... nice" Austin said slightly giggling.

"Yeah... It was..." I blush.

Austin, Ashton and I started watching a movie. Halfway into the movie I felt sleepy. I tried to stay awake but I kept falling asleep on Austin. Every time I did I would wake up instantly and returned to my original position.

"Ally, it's okay... I don't mind you sleeping on my shoulder, and it wouldn't be the first time." Austin said patting his shoulder.

I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Austin's Pov

Ally fell asleep on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile. Ashton had fallen asleep on the floor so I decided to put him in his crib. I slightly lifted Ally's head off my shoulder and softly laid her down on the couch. I lifted Ashton off the floor and put him to sleep in his crib.

"I can't believe this is happening! Ally and I are dating now, I guess... I have the best son ever and I'm famous! What more could I ask for!" I said laying down on my bed and drifting off to sleep.

**Auslly yay! Did you guys expect this? I think it's pretty good. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Review and Read On!**


	26. Chapter 26: Ashton's Third Birthday

**Hello People of the internet :D Who's excited for Chapters & Choices? I am! :D I can't wait until Sunday! I got nothing else to say so... On to chapter 25 :D Oh... and just so you know this story still has a long way to go I'm talking maybe 50+ chapters until Austin & Ally are like 21? I don't know guess we'll have to wait! Now on to chapter 25!**

Ally's Pov

2 Weeks later...

"Austin wake up..." I whispered to Austin who was still asleep.

"Austin wake up!" I yelled-whispered shaking him a little this time.

"5 more minutes Mom!" He said tossing and turning.

"Okay...? Come on Austin!" I yelled ripping the covers off him.

"Ally!" He whined.

"Fine... I guess you don't want to sing happy birthday to your son..." I yelled walking away with his covers.

"All right! I'm up, don't worry" Austin said getting up and fixing his bed hair, which he looked so cute with.

"Okay... Let's get the pancake cake from the fridge." I say walking to the kitchen Austin behind me.

I grabbed the pancake cake from the fridge and made my way to Ashton's room. I peeked through the door and he was still asleep.

"I can't believe my little boy is turning 3!"

"I know! They grow so fast!" Austin says.

"You haven't even known him for a year so shush!" I walk into Ashton's room.

"Do we just yell happy birthday or do we wake him up first?" Austin whispered.

"We should wake him up..." I whispered.

I slightly shake Ashton and his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, birthday boy!" I say happily.

"Birfday?" Ashton questions.

"Yeah, you're turning 3 years old!" Austin said happily.

"3 years old!" Austin said surprised.

"Yeah! And do you know what you get if it's your birthday?" I ask.

"Cake!" Ashton exclaims making Austin and I laugh.

Austin lights the candle in shape of a 3 on top of Ashton's cake and we sang happy birthday to him. Ashton blew his candle but he spit all over the cake... Luckily its just for him.

"Yum!" Austin says sarcastically.

I pulled Ashton out of his crib and he ran out.

"Okay Ash, eat your cake then you get your presents!" I say happily.

Yay! Presents!" Ashton. exclaimed clapping.

Ashton at his cake and I made some pancakes for Austin and I.

"You know... I'm getting a little tired of eating pancakes every morning." I say placing a plate of pancakes infront of Austin.

"Too bad!" Austin said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"You know... You're lucky I love you..." I say taking a bite of my own pancakes.

2 hours later...

Ashton was riding around the apartment in his new tricycle.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"I'll get that." I said walking to the door.

I opened the door and there stood Trish alongside with Dez.

"Hey Ally!" Trish chimes.

"Hey! Awww... You look so cute with your little belly!" I complimented Trish's baby bump.

"Thanks! It's impossible for me to stop rubbing it, it's just so soft!" Trish says and walks in.

"I know! So how far along are you?" I asked.

"4 months." Trish answered.

"Come in!" I say inviting Trish in.

Just as I was about to shut the door, Pixie slips between my legs and runs down the hall.

"Pixie!" I yelled running after her.

She ran into the lobby and at the moment the door man was holding open the door for a woman. Pixie ran out and out of sight.

"Pixie!" I yelled running outside but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Pixie..." I whispered.

I walked back to the apartment to find Ashton crying and Austin kissing his knee just like I do when Ashton gets hurt. Austin is such a good father... After he forgave me for leaving when I was pregnant he just changed into the nicest dad ever... I remember when I found out I was pregnant...

_Flashback..._

_"This can't be! I'm pregnant... At 16..." I thought to myself as I hold the pregnancy stick with a plus sign on it. _

_I took a couple more and the same result came out. I was definitely pregnant... With Austin's baby..._

_"Ally hurry up you've been there for 20 minutes! I have to go!" Austin yelled banging on the door._

_"Just a minute!" I panicked I didn't know where to put the pregnancy tests. I threw them in the trash can and put toilet paper on top of them so nobody would see them._

_"It's about time!" Austin yelled as I walked out._

_"What am I going to do..? What will Austin think..? What will my dad think..? What about Austin's career?" Those thoughts kept going through my head._

_I can't keep this a secret... If I do it'll get worst... I walk into my dad's office and he's paying some bills._

_"Hey Honey!" He says not looking away from the computer._

_"Dad... I have something to say..." I say nervously._

_"Okay... What is it?"_

_"I'm pregnant..." I whisper and I was sure he didn't hear me._

_"What?"_

_"I'm pregnant with Austin's baby..." I say looking down at my choose._

_"Oh Allyson..." My dad said rubbing his temples._

_"I'm sorry Daddy..." I say walking out._

_Later that evening..._

_I video chat my Mom and she answers._

_"Hi Honey!" My Mom says happily._

_"Hey Mom, I miss you!" I smile._

_"I know! I miss you like crazy!" My Mom says._

_"So what's been happening lately?" My Mom asks._

_"A lot..."_

_"What do you mean by 'a lot'?"_

_"Well... I-I'm pregnant..."_

_"What! Who's the father!?" My Mom asks and I could tell she was mad._

_"Austin..." I answer innocently._

_"I knew you to were in love!" _

_"Yeah, but what are we going to do about his career?" I ask._

_"I don't know, it's your choice..." My Mom says petting her cat._

_"I know! I can move in with you and that way Austin's career can go unharmed! He'll be devastated but his career won't!" I say._

_"If you think that's the right decision... I'm on your side." My Mom says supportively._

_"Thanks Mom, and yes I think that's the right decision." I hang up._

_9 months later..._

_"Push Ally push!" My Mom yelled holding my hand._

_I yelled every time I pushed._

_"1 more push!" The doctor said._

_"You've said that the past 10 times!" I yelled in pain._

_I push 1 more time and I feel instant relief. The room is filled with a beautiful cry. I look at my Mom._

_"I did it..." I say to my Mom._

_"Yes you did! I'm so proud of you!" My Mom wipes the sweat off my face._

_The doctor approaches me with my baby. A boy..._

_"He's perfect!" I say with a huge smile._

_He really is perfect... He was blonde hair just like Austin... My Mom said he had my nose but he looks more like Austin than me._

_"So what are you naming him?" The nurse asks._

_"Ashton... Ashton Nicholas Moon." I answer._

_Flashback_ Over...

"Ally!" Trish yells making me snap out of my flashback.

"Huh?"

"Where's Pixie?" Austin questions.

"Oh... She ran away! I don't know where she is!" I say nervously.

"What!" Austin exclaims.

"What are we going to do?" Dez asks.

"We gotta put up lost posters and look for her! She won't survive out there!" Austin says looking out the window.

"I think she'll be okay for a while... She's a smart dog." I say patting Austin's back.

"Yeah... Let's continue to enjoy Ashton's birthday." Austin says calmly.

For the rest of the day we play with Ashton's new toys, eat, play, play, watch a movie, play, and play.

"Play!" Ashton yelled once again.

"Ash, we've been playing for the whole day! Aren't you tired?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm going home, my feet are killing me!" Trish says grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

"10:23..." Austin say looking at his watch.

"Hey guys can I sleep over? Trish was my ride..." Dez said.

"Sure! Ally and I will sleep together and you sleep on my bed." Austin says with a sly grin.

"You just want to get laid..." I say lifting Ashton off the ground.

"Maybe..." Austin says elbowing Dez.

"Ooh... Guess who's sleeping on the couch! Here's a hint... It's not Dez." I say walking away into Ashton's room.

"All right... I won't try any funny business..." Austin says walking behind me.

"You better not!"

I change Austin into his pyjamas and put him down to sleep. I changed into my own pyjamas and laid down. Austin walked in with only sweat pants on. He laid down beside me and put and arm around me.

"That's as far as we're going mister!" I say closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Yay! Ashton is 3! Oh no! Pixie ran away! What will happen? And as you can tell during those two weeks between Ashton's birthday and when Austin and Ally kissed Auslly developed well ;) Review and Read On!**


	27. Chapter 27: Pixie Hunting

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got home late because I was at my cousin's birthday. Chapters & Choices is tonight! I'm excited! (I hate people that post spoilers) I saw the link for the 'Auslly Kiss' video it was tempting but I didn't see it. So here we go! On to chapter 27! Almost 30 chapters :D**

Ally's Pov

"Ally come on!" Austin said tugging at my arm.

"10 more minutes! I'm tired" I say turning myself away from Austin.

Austin left and I heard him come back about 5 minutes later. He laid down on top of me crushing me.

"Austin you're crushing me!" I yelled

"I won't get up unless you get up." Austin said.

"Fine! Just get off me!" I yelled.

Austin got off me and walked out.

I sighed and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw Austin, Ashton, Trish, and Dez.

"You ready to go Pixie hunting?" Austin asked.

"Yea let me just grab an apple." I said walking towards the fridge.

"Okay, so I printed some 'Lost' poster with a picture off Pixie." Austin said handing everybody some 'Lost' posters.

"Well, she hasn't been been found because her tag had my phone number on it..." I said grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

"Okay, lets go!" I said grabbing Ashton's hand and walking out the door.

Austin and I were on one side of the street and Dez and Trish were on the other. About 20 minutes later I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I looked at my phone and the the caller-id said 'Unknown'.

(_Ally_/**Stranger**)

_Hello?_

**Yes, is this Ally Dawson?**

_Yes, who is this?_

**This is Stephanie... I found your dog last night when I was walking back home...**

_Really!? We've been worried sick! We're actually hanging up 'Lost' posters right now! _

**So should I take here to your house, or are you going to pick here up at my house?**

_We'll pick her up, what's you address?_

**Okay, so I live down the street from the 'Golden Towers' apartment building. Do you know where that is?**

Yeah! I actually live there! What does your house look like? We'll go there right now!

**It's a two story house its white and it says our last name 'The Duncans'.**

_Okay, see you there!_

I hung up and put a huge smile on my face.

"Austin! I just got called by this girl, she found Pixie!" I said excitedly.

"Really! That's great!"

"Yeah, she lives right down the street lets go!" I said grabbing Austin's hand and running towards the house.

"Wait! What about Dez and Trish?!" Austin asked.

"Oh... Trish!" I yelled across the street.

"What!?" Trish yelled back.

"They found Pixie, follow us!" I yelled grabbing Austin's hand again and running towards the house.

We arrived at the house and everything she described was here. I rung the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Coming!" A girl yelled from inside.

She opened the door and froze.

"Aaaaaaaaah! I can't believe it!" The girl screeched.

"I know... I'm Austin Moon." Austin said

The girl pushed me aside and hugged Austin.

"Are you Stephanie?" I asked.

"Yeah, the dog is inside go get her." Stephanie said rubbing Austin's hair.

I walked in and started searching for Pixie. I peeked through the kitchen and saw here sleeping on some newspapers.

"Pixie!"

She jumped up instantly and ran towards me wagging her tail crazily.

"Come one Pixie, we're going home." I grabbed her and walked towards the door.

Stephanie was still attached to Austin and Trish and Dez were pulling at her trying to get her off.

"Come on guys, lets go. Thanks for taking care of Pixie Stephanie." I said grabbing Ashton's hand and walking away.

I turned around to see Trish finally prying Stephanie off Austin.

"Mommy, I hungy" **(I'm hungry in Ashton)**

"Hmm... I guess I'm hungry too..." I said to myself.

"Hey, you guys wanna eat out?" I asked Austin, Dez, and Trish.

"Sure, but what about Pixie?" Trish answered.

"I'll put her in my purse, she won't do anything, she's good." I said.

"Okay... But if she does anything. We've never met before." Trish said.

* * *

At The Restaurant...

We walked in and I was a little nervous because I had Pixie in my purse.

"Ally calm down, nothing is going to happen!" Austin whispered in my ear.

"We sat down in a booth and ordered our food. After some friends time we all went our separate ways.

Austin, Ashton, and I went home and Ashton fell asleep so I put him in his crib.

"Alls, wanna watch a movie?" Austin asked

"Sure, we should have some Auslly time..." I said putting a confused look on Austin's face.

"Auslly?" Austin asked.

"It's the couple name our fans came up with." I explained sitting next to him.

"I like it." Austin said with a smile.

Austin put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Seriously?" I said raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't sure if we were there yet..." Austin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well we're there." I said putting my arms around his neck.

We inched closer and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"You know this is how Ashton was made." Austin said with a sly grin.

"We're not that far yet... and we're still a long way from it." I said pushing Austin away.

**I didn't know how to end this chapter... So I decided to end it here. Austin wants to go further but Ally doesn't will that produce conflict between their relationship? Review and Read On!**


	28. Chapter 28: Momma's Boy

**Hey Guys! ;) I have a new computer :D Best surprise ever! I just got home from school and it was on my bed! I'm so happy! Any ways... I can't believe that we have to wait 3 weeks for Partners & Parachutes it's just not fair! Well... That's all I have to say! On to Chapter 28! (I'm thinking of putting in something special in chapter 30) ;)**

Ally's Pov

1 Month Later...

I woke up in Austin arms and that was the best feeling ever... Austin and I started sleeping in the same bed about a week ago. I love sleeping with him every night, he's just so warm and tender... I don't know why I ever rejected him. He's the best boyfriend/father ever! I wiggle out of his arms and go downstairs to make some pancakes for my two boys... I don't know what I would do without them. Most people pity the girl who end up pregnant at 16. I mean, sure it could have waited for some more time but... I will never regret having Ashton. He's the best thing that has happened to me...

I pull the pancake mix out from the pantry and get started on the pancakes.

"Any time now..." I said to myself as I waited for the first side of the pancake to be done. Austin always ran down whenever he smelled pancakes. Ashton not always but he would wake up sometimes.

As if on cue I heard a door open and close and Austin's feet hitting the ground repeatedly.

"Hey." Austin said in his sleepy voice. I LOVE it when he's all sleepy, it's so hot!

"Aw! Is little Austin sleepy?" I asked pecking his lips. He nodded.

"Go take a 5 minute nap while I make some more pancakes." I instructed.

Austin stood up and plopped down on the couch. I made 6 pancakes, one and a half for me and Ashton and 3 for Austin. Speaking of Ashton.

"Mommy!" Ashton yelled.

"Finally! He yells my name for once!" I say getting up from the table and walking to Ashton's room.

"Hey Ash!" I chime walking into Ashton's room.

"Hi Mommy!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Hey Ash, you want some pancakes?"

"Yes!" Ashton yelled.

I don't know how he wakes up with some much energy. Usually people wake up all groggy but he just jumps up and he's ready to face the day. I wonder if he'll be like that when it's time to go to school...

"Hi Daddy!" Ashton exclaimed running up to Austin and giving him a hug.

"Hey buddy, you want some pancakes?" Austin asked.

"Yes!" Ashton responded. I put him in his high chair and I finished eating my own pancakes.

We all ate our pancakes and sat down around the TV. Ashton stood up and started doing his potty dance.

"Not it!" I yelled as soon as I noticed Ashton was doing his potty dance.

"Aw!" Austin whined and scooped Ashton into his arms. Austin came back 5 minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Ally... Don't you think it's time to potty train him?" Austin asked.

"NO!" I yelled making Austin raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I get it Ally... You don't want Ashton to grown up..." Austin stated.

"Pfft... Please, I'm perfectly fine with Ashton growing up. It's a good thing!" I said nervously.

"Okay... We'll start tomorrow, I'll buy a potty for him and we'll get started."

"Fine, I'll actually go to the store and buy it right now!" Austin said standing up.

Austin's Pov

Ally is SO scared that Ashton is growing up. I get up to get changed and go to the store but before I do I peek into the living room.

"You'll always be mommy's boy. Right?" Ally asked hugging Ashton tightly.

"Yeah." Ashton responded hugging her back.

This made me feel weird... Because Ally is too attached to Ashton... I know he's her son but... Like lots of people have said 'If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's all yours.' I'm starting to feel a little bad, maybe I am pushing Ally a little bit but Ashton isn't a baby any more... He's 3... That isn't a baby right? Any ways I'm going to talk to Ally.

"Hey Ally..." I said walking back into the living room.

"Hey... I thought you were going to go to the store."

"I don't feel like it, I just want to chill all day." I say plopping down on the couch and putting my head on Ally's lap.

"What happened? You were so enthusiastic about potty training..." Ally said playing with my hair.

"I know, but I don't feel like going Ally the way to the store..." I explained.

"Okay." Ally said pecking my lips and putting her focus back on the TV.

* * *

After a Long Day of Chilling...

Ally and I were laying in bed cuddling just staring at the roof and talking about what it would be like if we got married. Until we heard a thump followed by tiny footsteps. Our bedroom door opened slowly and Ashton walked in.

"Mommy!" Ashton exclaimed in a frightened voice.

"What's wrong baby?" Ally asked.

"I scared." Ashton answered.

"Day 1..." Ally said turning towards me.

"Okay Ash... You can sleep with Mommy and Daddy." Ally said moving closer to the edge of the bed leaving some space for Ashton.

Ashton climbed into our bed and laid down.

"See, everything is okay!" I said laying back down.

The three of us drifted off to sleep... 5 minutes at a time. Ashton is a horrible sleeper he tosses and turns, kicks and punches all night! I got absolutely no sleep.

"Take him to his crib!" Ally yell-whispered.

"That's a good idea..." I said softly grabbing Ashton and placing him in his crib.

"Finally! Some sleep!" Ally sighed.

"You better enjoy it because we're not going to get much..." I said plopping down on our bed.

**Meh... Not my best work... Tell me what you guys think! I think it was cute that Ashton was scared and that he slept with Austin and Ally. Any ways I have to go to bed. I have TerraNova's this week incase you don't know what they are they're those long tests every school takes with all the circles n such. Any who! Review and Read On! **

***Shout Outs!***

**Queenc1: Thanks for reviewing in literally every single one of the chapters in this story! You're the best!**

**SaraJeppo: Thanks! I didn't think I had readers from that far away! I can't believe it!**

**And a Shout out to each and every single one of you reading this story! I love you guys you're what keeps this story going! I've only gotten 1 negative review! But I don't care :) So don't worry I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon :D **


	29. Chapter 29: Paparazzi's & Magazines

**Hey Guys! Why are you worrying about me not finishing this story? I WILL finish this story and maybe even write a short sequel a couple years after the end. Any ways in this chapter the vacation is over! Everybody is back to work and Ashton goes to day care :D You guys are always saying how cute he is. I know! I go awwww, when I write! Okay, on to chapter 29! Oh, and sorry for not updating the past couple days, I had a unit test in world history and I was studying hard!**

Ally's Pov

I started working at Sonic Boom this week, Austin told me I didn't have to work but I insisted. We drop off Ashton in day care everyday before Austin drops me off at Sonic Boom. Austin is at the studio right now... I wonder what he's doing...

Austin's Pov

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_  
_cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh_  
_and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_  
_why are you so hard to find_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_  
_till I find my angel diamond in the rough_  
_looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_  
_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_  
_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_Looking for the light to shine, start a fire_  
_and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,_  
_we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_  
_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_  
_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_looking for the one tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_  
_come on get loud till they shut us down_  
_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_  
_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_I've been looking for the one_  
_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_I've been looking for the one tonight_  
_na na na na na na, na na na na na na_  
_I've been looking for the one tonight..._

I removed the head phones from my head and walked out of the booth.

"How did I do?" I asked Leah. **(A/N:Leah is Austin's new songwriter in case you don't remember.)**

"You did great! Soon enough you'll have yet another album!" Leah said removing the disk from the computer.

"Thanks! I can't wait until it comes out!" I said excitedly.

"Me too!" Leah said writing the name of the song on the disk.

"Yeah... Leah... We gotta talk..." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um...Youcantbemysongwriteranymore ." I said all in one word.

"What?" Leah said confused.

"Ally's going to be my song writer again, but you can still be my Audio Engineer!"

"Oh... I understand..." Leah said sadly.

"I'm sorry it's just that... Ally just came back and-" Leah cut me off.

"I know, you want it to be like when you and Ally first met." Leah finished my sentence.

"Thanks for understanding." I said giving Leah a hug.

"No problem." Leah said backing out from the hug.

"You wanna go eat lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." Leah said with a smile.

Ally's Pov

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!" I said handing the bag to the customer.

"Hey Ally!" Trish chimed walking into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish, wanna eat lunch?" I asked.

"Sure! Where do you want to eat?" Trish asked.

"I don't know..." I said going into deep thought.

"Hey Ally, hey Trish." Austin said walking in with some girl.

"Hey!" I said pecking Austin's lips.

"So this is Ally?" Leah asked.

"Yes, that's the best songwriter/mom/girlfriend ever! But you're close second... In the songwriter part..." Austin said putting an arm around me.

"So, you wanna get something to eat?" Austin asked.

"No, actually I really want to catch up with Trish she has a LOT to tell me."

"Okay, Leah and I are gonna go get something. Come on Leah." Austin said walking out.

"Okay Trish, wanna go to Mini's?" I asked.

"Sure, I gotta tell you a lot!" Trish said walking out and I follow behind here, for a pregnant gal she moves pretty fast. Trish and I bought our food and settled down at a table.

"So... Tell me everything!" I said excitedly.

"Well...for starters... I'm having a boy!" Trish said excitedly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?" I yelled.

"Didn't come up..." Trish shrugged.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Ashton is going to have a little friend! I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging Trish.

Austin's Pov

Leah and I walked to Suzy's Soups and settled down at a table. We got our food for free because Mrs. Suzy is still very popular because of the commercial we did a couple years ago. Leah and I had our laughs then walked out to a group of paparazzi's. We were surrounded by paparazzi in an instant. The question started coming but I didn't answer any.

1 Week Later...

"Ashton what sound do dogs make?"

"Woof!" Ashton exclaimed.

"G-" I was cut off by Ally storming into the apartment.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" I asked.

"This!" Ally yelled holding a magazine in front of her.

On the cover of the magazine was a picture of me and Leah the headline saying '_Austin's New Girl_'.

"Ally it's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

**Ooh... Drama! What will happen? Guys, I'm sorry I had to skip the Austin and Leah's lunch scene I needed to end it because my little sister has to do this presentation and she left it for last minute :/ and she HAS to use MY computer... I'm so mad. Btw I have 3 older sisters and 2 little sisters. Can't live with em' can't live without em' :3**


	30. Chapter 30: Apologies & Questions

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my I was with my dad this weekend and he has a no computers rule at his house... Not that bad, he has good tv, and I have my phone... Anyways thank you guys so much! I have 199 reviews! I love you all you're the best! Well on to Chapter 30! This Chapter is short because I just want to write what happened after Ally walked in!**

Ally's Pov

I'm currently FURIOUS! I can't believe Austin is cheating on me with that good for nothing b*tch! I can't believe he would do that! What about Ashton? What about being a happy family? Ugh! I just want to punch him in the face right now!

I walked into the apartment and see Austin and Ashton in the living room.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"This!" I yelled lifting the magazine so Austin could see it.

"Ally it's not what it looks like!" Austin exclaimed taking the magazine from my hand.

"Really Austin? Cause it looks like you have another girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Ally, let me explain!" Austin yelled desperately.

"You have 10 seconds!" I said sitting down on the couch.

"You see, the paparazzi ambushed us when we were leaving Suzy's Soup!" Austin explained. "They started asking questions but I didn't answer any..."

"Okay... If it is true why don't you twit that you and Leah aren't a couple right now?"

"I will, right now!" Austin said whipping his phone out from his pocket.

Seeing how desperate Austin was to get me to believe him made me realize how much he really loved me... Right now he's typing away at his phone right now. Just for me... What did I do to deserve him? He's too good for me...

"Done! Here's what I twited!" Austin showed me his phone and I read his twit.

_' leahsworld is NOT my girlfriend! allycat88 is my girlfriend not her!_

Thanks Austin, I'll never doubt you again." I said hugging him.

"You should have never doubted me from the start, you know I'll NEVER do anything to hurt you..." Austin said hugging me back.

"I know... But you never know..." I said backing out from our hug.

"Okay, from here on out no secrets or doubts. Austin and Ally, together forever." Austin said holding out his hand.

"Together forever." I said putting my hand on top of his.

Austin pulled me into a hug then we pulled away.

"I love you Ally Dawson." Austin said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Austin Moon." I said kissing Austin passionately.

"I wuv you mommy and daddy." Austin said hugging or legs.

"We love you too Ash." I said hugging him tightly. "We're finally one happy family."

"Not yet..." Austin said getting on one knee and pulling out a little black box.

**:O OMG What's going to happen!? I will let you guys vote for this one :D but hurry up it's until tomorrow! I'll open a poll!**

"


	31. Chapter 31: Yes or No?

**Hey Guys! I'm extremely sorry I left you hanging there... My dog broke my computer's charger and I hate updating through my iPad Mini because it's uncomfortable. Believe me I tried and just couldn't... Today, I settled down and for now I'm using my beautiful sister's computer. Thank you Ashley! I love you sis! Any ways what do you think will happen? You guys voted and the results are in... On to Chapter 31!**

Ally's Pov

Austin got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. I covered my mouth in shock and Austin opened the small box revealing the diamond ring inside it.

"Allyson Maria Dawson, you have no idea how much I love you and our son. Ever since you moved back here it feels like my life is perfect. You've been there for me since day 1 and I want to be there with you until the day I die. You're absolutely the most beautiful, talented, amazing girl I've ever met and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we're young and I know this could wait a couple more years but, I'm too scared I'll loose you before the day comes... So here it is... Ally, will you marry me?"

I was frozen and in tears. I've never heard anything more romantic in my life. Sure it wasn't this expensive, overly planned proposals, but it was just perfect and it fit right into the moment.

"So..." Austin said waiting for my answer.

"Yes! Yes I will!" I exclaimed hugging Austin tightly.

We pulled apart and he took my left hand and slipped the ring into my ring finger. I looked at my hand which was now decorated with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen and what makes it even better is that it's an engagement ring from the best guy in the world.

"So, what do you think?" Austin asked.

"Oh Austin, it's perfect I love it!" I said hugging him again.

"What are our parents going to say?" Austin questioned.

"I'm sure they will be okay with it. I mean, we have a son together, what do you think is worse?

"I guess it'll be okay, with your dad and my mom..." Austin said scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think my dad isn't going to be too happy..."

"Who cares what he thinks? Look at us now, we have a son, a cute little puppy, and a house!" I said.

"Ally, we have an apartment..." Austin said.

"But when we get married we're getting a house, right?" I asked

"Of course! What ever you want I'll get it."

"Austin, if you don't want to get a house it's okay..."

"I know but it's just that this is a big step, I'm just a little nervous." Austin explained.

"I WILL help you now exceptions, I'm not letting you pay for all my and Ashton's needs."

"Thanks Ally, you're the best." Austin said hugging me once again.

"You now... I proposed to you. I think it's time I get a little lip action..." Austin said puckering his lips.

I chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"So, who knew you were going to propose?" I asked.

"Dez... but he's such a big mouth he told Trish but she kept it a secret." Austin explained.

"Doesn't surprise me." I said sitting on the couch.

"You wanna cuddle with your _fiancé_?" Austin asked.

"You don't need to ask." I said cuddling into Austin's chest.

"_Fiancé_ like music to my ears." Austin said with a smile.

**Well I wanna end it there because I don't know what else to write :3 Tomorrow I'll write some drama when telling their parents! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Telling the Parents

**Hey guys! I'm writing this chapter on my iPad so I'm apologizing for any mistakes. I'm not the best at typing on touch screens. So anyway I'm sorry for not updating for a while and I'm sorry for writing such short chapters lately. Did you guys like Partners & Parachutes? I thought it was really cute when Austin serenaded Ally and at the end when they were behind the counter :) So enough chatting on to Chapter 32!**

Ally's Pov

_1 day after the proposal..._

"Mommy wake up!" Ashton yelled crawling into the bed.

"Good morning, Ash." I sighed.

"Pancakes!" Ashton exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"How about something else for breakfast, unlike you mommy doesn't like to eat pancakes everyday." I said sitting up on the bed ruffling Ashton's hair.

"Well too bad, you're eating pancakes every single day for the rest of your life." Austin said leaning on the door frame.

"Well to bad because I'm not cooking pancakes everday for the rest of my life." I said booping Austin's nose as I walked out of the room.

"Fine, we eat pancakes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Austin said following behind me.

I sat Ashton in his high chair and pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"I guess eggs and bacon isn't all that bad..." Austin admitted.

"See, it's good eating other food for once." I said cracking open an egg.

"I guess... But nothing will ever be better than pancakes. Right Ash?" Austin said.

"Yes, daddy!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Austin, can you feed Pixie please? I asked as I scrambled the eggs in the pan.

"Sure." Austin said getting the dog food from the pantry.

Austin poured dog food into Pixie's bowl and she instantly began wagging her tail and chowing down at the dog food. I finished making the eggs and bacon and served everyone a plate. I sat down at the table and smiled at Ashton which was now eating his eggs and bacon. I looked at Austin and he was playing with his eggs.

"What's wrong Austin?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He said looking down at his eggs and pushing them around on his plate.

"Fine... I'll make you some pancakes-" Austin cut me off.

"Yes! I love you! You see that's the reason I wanna marry you!" Austin said getting from his seat and hugging me tightly.

"After I finish eating." I finished.

"It's worth the wait." Austin said walking towards the couch.

I finished eating my breakfast and got the pancake mix out of the pantry and started making pancake batter.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Austin said walking into the kitchen with Ashton in his arms and Pixie close behind. Pixie has been really clingy with me and Austin lately... I wonder why.

"You know, this is the last time I'm making breakfast twice right?" I asked

"That's what you think." Austin said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to never make you pancakes ever again?" I asked.

"No mommy!" Ashton exclaimed making both me and Austin laugh.

After 15 minutes and 5 pancakes I callee Austin over.

"Thx Alls, see, this is the reason I want to marry you." Austin said putting an arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile.

* * *

2 hours later...

Austin and I were cuddling on the couch watching Tv while Ashton while Ashton played on the floor with one of his toys. I began admiring my engagement ring when I noticed we haven't told anyone that we're engaged.

"Hey Austin, we haven't told anyone we're getting married, so I think we should tell everyone." I said.

"Oh yeah... I guess we can go today." Austin said not looking away from the TV.

"Great, I'll call our parents to let them know we're coming over later. In the meantime clean Ashton up and take a shower yourself." I instructed.

Austin lifted Ashton off the ground and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone off the table and dialed my dad's number. After 3 rings he picked up.

(**Lester**/_Ally_)

**"Hey Ally."**

_"Hey dad, do you mind if Austin and I come over later we have some news."_

**"Well, I'm about to go to the store right now, so..."**

_"It's okay, we'll go to Mimi and Mike's house first then go to yours."_

**"Okay, sounds good see you later honey."**

_"Okay, see you later."_

I hung up and began dialing Mimi's number. 5 rings later she picked up.

(Mimi/_Ally_)

"Hello?"

"Hey Mimi, it's Ally."

"Oh, hey sweetie how are you?"

"Fine, I was wondering if Austin and I could swing by and give you guys some good news."

"Oh yes you can, I'll make some food so we can discuss it over lunch."

"That'll be great Austin, Ashton, and I will be over after I take a shower."

"Okay, see you later sweetie."

"Bye."

I hung up and put my phone back on the table. Austin walked out of the bathroom with Ashton in his arms, both of their hairs soaked in water.

"Um?" I said questioning their hair.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna dry it." Austin said before I could say anything.

"Good, but if I come out of that bathroom and his hair is wet, you're in trouble." I warned Austin walking into my room to look for clothes.

After 15 I walked out of the bathroom to find Austin and Ashton ready to go.

"Okay, let's go!" I said grabbing my purse and keys.

I buckled Ashton onto his carseat and got into the front seat.

"So how do you think our parents will react?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure my mom will be happy, my dad is gonna freak and your dad... I'm ot really sure."

"Well I agree with you for the most part, but my dad is easy going, he was actually super supportive when I told him I was pregnant, and sent me money to help out." I said.

"I wish my dad was like yours, he was 16 when my mom got pregnant yet he's furious at the thought that I got you pregnant..." Austin said.

"Austn, you do understand that he just wants the best for you, he doesn't want you to go through what he went through." I explained.

"But I don't get it, my life is like a million times better with you and Ashton!" Austin said making me smile.

"Thanks Austin, my life got a million times better too." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

Austin pulled up on his parents house and we got off the car. We walked to the front door and rung the doorbell. Mimi opened the door and instantly smiled.

"Aaww! You guys are the cutest family ever!" Mimi said hugging me and Austin.

"Thanks mom." Austin said hugging her back.

"Wait, let me take a picture!" Mimi said taking out her phone and taking a picture."Okay, let me at him!" Mimi said taking Ashton from Austin's arms.

"Hi gramma!" Ashton exclaimed hugging Mimi.

"Aw! He will never stop being cute!" Mimi said hugging Ashton back.

Austin walked into the house and Mimi whispered something in his ear. I walked intothe house and saw Austin and Ashton sitting at the dinner table with Mike, but Austin was completely ignoring his dad. I got a bad feeling about this... Mimi walked into the room with the food and placed it in the center of the table. Everybody started serbving themselves to the food. Austin put some food on Ashton's plate then on his.

"So... What's the news guys?" Mimi asked.

"Well..." I said.

"I proposed to Ally!" Austin exclaimed making Mimi's eyes widen and Mike sigh and facepalm.

"Dad, what is your problem?!" Austin yelled.

"You wanna know? Here it is, Ally and you are both 16! You have a kd and now you,re getting married. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Don't we pay bills? Don't we take care of our son?" I think so! I don't see him starving-" Mimi cut Austn off.

"Austin that's enough! He's your father! Now I love you very much honey but if you don't apologize and hug your father right now, or don't comeback at all!" Mimi yelled.

"Mom, I love you too but I'm not he one who has to apologize right now..." Austin said standing up from the table and storming out.

"I'm sorry..." I said getting up from my chair, grabbing Ashton and walking out.

I buckled Ashton into his carseat and sat down on the front seat.

"Al-" I cut Austin off.

"Don't talk to me, I am beyond furious with you right now!" I said turning around so I wouldn't face Austin.

"Are we going to your dad's?" Austin asked.

I nodded.

The whole ride was silent except for Ashton's gibberish. We arrived at my dad's house but I decided against telling him now, I wasn't in the mood.

"Let's go home... I don't wanna tell him right now..." I said not even facing Austin

Austin followed my instructions and drove home.

When we got home I texted my dad and plopped down on my bed.

"Ashton's taking a nap..." Austin said walking into the room.

"Don't even touch the bed." I said flatly

"Are you serious Ally?" Austin asked.

"I am dead serious. You're not sleeping here until you apologize to your dad." I said.

"But-" I cut him off.

"Austin! You have to cherish what you have, my mom passed away unexpectedly, I din't even get to say goodbye! What if your dad were to die right now?" I exclaimed.

Austin grabbed a blanket and walked out of the room.

**Woah! Long chapter! :D Many more to come! What will happen? Will Austin apologize? I love mystery! So anyways I'm so freaking sorry for not updating for a while... But I did now and it was long so yay! But now I must sleep! Review and Read On!**

**Follow me on Twitter RyleeLynch!**


	33. Chapter 33: Apologies & Exposure

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for a few days my grandfather had an accident with a machete knife and his hand... Don't worry he's okay though he got stitches in his hand not sure how many but he got em' and he's at home right now so no worries! :D Who's excited for Here Comes Forever Acoustic tomorrow! I am! Okay so on to chapter 33!**

Austin's Pov

I didn't sleep at all last night! The stupid couch was so unconfortable! I can't believe Ally won't let me sleep with her until I apologize to that jerk! He's the one who's supposed to be apologizing to me right now not me to him. He's the one that freaked when I told him Ally had gotten pregnant at 16 even though he got mom pregnant at the same age. He's the one that spanked Ashton for changing the channel accidentaly during a football game and he's the one who freaked when I told him Ally and I are getting married. I was just defending myself and my family.

"Daddy!" Austin exclaimed running up to me.

"Hey buddy! How'd you sleep?" I asked ruffling Ashton's hair.

"Good!" Ashton said crawling up on the couch and turning on the Tv. For a 3 year old he's smart. He knows all his channels and know how to work the television.

"Ah, not before breakfast, Austin shut it off." Ally said walking into the kitchen. I shut off the Tv and Ashton instantly yelled.

"Aah! TV!" Ashton whined taking the remote from beside me and turning the Tv back on.

"Ashton, mommy said no!" I said sternly shutting the Tv back off.

Ashton glared at me and went into the kitchen with Ally. I brushed my teeth and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"What are we eating this fine morning?" I asked.

"Well, Ashton and I are eating French Toast. I don't know what you're eating." Ally said not facing me.

"Are you seriously not cooking for me either?" I asked.

"Nope, atleast not until you apologize to your dad..." Ally said still not facing me.

"Fine! I'll go apologize to him! But just because I love your cooking." I said grabbing my keys, wallet, and coat and walking towards the door. I opened the door and froze when I bumped into someone.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Son, I'm so-" I cut my dad off.

"No dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was actually going to apologize to you right now..." I said.

"I'm sorry too son. Everything I've said to you since Ally arrived has been mean and selfish. I just wanted you to live a normal teenage life... I guess I couldn't accept that you had a son and that you're getting married soon. I couldn't accept that you were growing up..." My dad apologized.

"I forgive you dad and don't worry I'll always be there to go fishing with you and now we'll have Ashton." I said hugging my dad. "Do you want to come im for breakfast?" I offered.

"Sure, you're mom wouldn't let me sleep with her and refused to make me breakfast this morning.

"Really? I think mom and Ally planned this because she did the exact same thing." I said walking into the apartment followed by my dad.

"Hey Ally, look who's here!" I said walking into the kitchen. Ally's eyes became wider when she saw my dad.

"He was already here and we both apologized to each other." I said sitting next to Ashton on the table.

"You guys want some french toast?" Ally asked.

"Sure." My dad and I said in unison.

"Like father, like son." Ally said preparing the French Toast.

"Daddy, Ashton done!" Ashton said pushing his plate towards me.

I got up and washed Ashton's plate in the sink which Ally was standing next to. She smiled at me and I looked her in the eye.

"Can I get some Ally lips now?" I whispered in Ally's ear.

I leaned in and softly kissed Ally on the lips smiling in the process.

"Hey! No PDA please." My dad said making both me and Ally laugh.

"Fine, I just missed those lips!" I said booping Ally on the lips.

"Austin..." Ally said.

"Yeah?" I said curiously.

"Remember a few years back... When you booped my nose and I told you not to?" Ally said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Don't boop my lips either. You know what, just don't boop me at all." Ally said putting the French Toast on a plate.

"Okay." I said booping Ally's nose making her glare at me.

My dad and I ate our French Toast and Ally joined us on the table. Ashton was watching TV. After having our laughs my dad left and Ally and I joined Ashton at the couch.

"Hey Austin, we could tell my dad today, since none of us are busy... Are you?"

"Nope, when are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know I'll text my dad and see if he's free." Ally said taking her phone out.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash up... I'll clean Ashton up too." I said getting up from the couch and grabbing Ashton in the process.

"Okay Ash, lets see what we have here..." I said opening Ashton's drawers looking for clothes.

"Do you wanna wear these?" I asked holding up a striped t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Yes daddy!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Okay then, lets take a quick bath." I said putting Ashton on my shoulders and walking to the bathroom.

Ally's Pov

"Okay dad, see you later." I said hanging up.

"Austin hurry up!" I yelled banging in the bathroom door.

"Hey! It takes time to bathe yourself and a 3 year old!" Austin yelled.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it and waited for them to finish in mine and Austin's room. 10 minutes later Austin walked into the room in his towel And both his and Ashton's hair dripping wet.

"Dry it." I said flatly walking out of the room with my clothes and towel.

After 10 minutes I walked out of the bathroom and into mine and Austin's room to find Austin laying on his back and Ashton sitting on him.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Austin said getting up from the bed.

* * *

At Lester's House...

I rung the doorbell and my dad opened the door a few moments later.

"Hey daddy!" I said hugging my dad.

"Hi Ally-cat." He said hugging me back.

"Hi Lester, how's it going?" Austin asked.

"I'm doing great! So what brings you here?" Lester asked.

"Well... We have some news dad..." I said.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" My dad exclaimed.

"What!? No dad, I'm not pregnant!" I yelled.

"Well, what's the news?" My dad asked.

"Austin and I are getting married!" I said excitedly.

"I always knew you to were going to end up together! Congratulations! How'd Mimi and Mike take the news?" My dad asked.

"Well, my mom took it nicely but, my dad freaked out but it's all okay now."Austin said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out, if you'll excuse me I have to go. I'm going to a Convention in Fort Lauderdale, see you honey!" My dad said kissing my forehead and walking out with his suitcase.

We were on our way to our apartment when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked it and saw a text from Trish saying I had to see something on Tweeter. I opened Tweeter to see I had hundreds of mentions almost all of them with links to pictures. I opened the first one and saw the picture Mimi took of Austin, Ashton, and I.

"Oh, no..." I said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked curiously.

"Mimi must've posted the picture she took of us with Ashton on tweeter..." I said worriedly.

"What!" Austin yelled hitting the brakes.

"We're exposed..." I said giving Austin a worried expression.

**Well, thats it! I wonder what'll happen... Well, Review and Read On!**

**Follow me on Twitter RyleeLynch**


	34. Chapter 34: Dealing With Exposure

**Hey Guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! Its just that my computer broke down and now I finally got hand of one :D It's not mine so I'm not sure how often I'll update until I get a new computer or my current one gets repaired. Anyways I can't wait to see what you guys say in the reviews I know some will be happy and others will be mad. Btw leave me some requests of what you think you want to happen on this story and suggestions of what should happen on Austin & Ally Forever and I might just choose one. Anyways on to Chapter 34 :D**

Austin's Pov

"I can't believe this is happening! Why did mom have to post that picture, I just wanted Ashton to have as normal a childhood he can have with a famous parent like me. Now that paparazzi are going to be all over us!" I thought as I walked back and forth across the kitchen.

"Austin! Calm down, let's just go on with our normal lives and if the press follows us so be it. We have the right to remain silent, they have absolutely no business in this, but they're still going to be all over us." Ally said trying to calm me down.

"Mommy, what wong with daddy?" Ashton questioned as he pulled at the bottom of Ally's dress.

"He's just a little stressed out, he'll be okay. Why don't you go watch some T.V.?" Ally said giving Ashton a small push towards the living room.

"Yeah... Let's just go on with our lives, and everything will be okay." I said calmly.

"We'll let's test that theory right now, we have to go to the grocery store." Ally said shutting the refrigerator.

"Okay, let's go." I said worriedly.

"Ashton, let's go! We're going to the grocery store." Ally said grabbing her purse and keys.

At the Grocery Store; Ally's Pov

"Okay, we need milk, eggs, juice, cookies, Ashton's snacks, pickles..." Austin cut me off.

"Alls, we already have pickles..." Austin said.

"Austin, you can never have enough pickles." I said as I grabbed two cans of pickles off the shelf.

"Yea!" Ashton said supporting me.

Austin and I laughed in unison.

"OMG! It's Austin Moon!" A blonde teenage girl screeched as she ran up the aisle towards up.

"Yeah, that's me." Austin said dolefully.

"Is that really your son!?" The girl yelled excitedly.

"Um..." Austin said nervously looking back at me.

"Y-yes, he is my son..." Austin said.

"OMG! I can't believe it! You have a son!" The girl screamed.

"Yeah, yeah." Austin said in a doleful tone once again.

"Wait, who's the mom?" The teenage girl questioned.

"She's standing right here." I said putting a shocked expression on the girl's face.

"Okay, can we get back to our grocery shopping now?" Austin said.

"Um.. okay, bye!" The girl said walking away.

After Grocery Shopping; Austin's Pov

Ally, Ashton, and I were walking across the grocery store parking lot when a black van parked behind us. Out of the van came out about 10 people followed by flashing and questions.

"Austin, is that your son?" A man shouted.

"Who's the baby mommy?" Another man shouted.

Ashton hid is face due to to all the flashing cameras and strangers.

"Yes!" I yelled making everyone freeze.

"What are you doing?" Ally whispered in my ear.

"I'm not hiding this anymore, I'm proud of my son." I whispered back and Ally nodded.

"This little guy, is my son. His name is Ashton. Ashton Nicholas Moon. He's 3 years old, and I met him almost a year ago. My fiance, Ally Dawson and I are his parents and we're proud of him. We had him when we were 16." I said shocking everyone around me.

Without another word Ally, Ashton, and I got back in the car and went back home.

At Home

"Austin..." Ally said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Why did you tell them all that?" Ally asked.

" I don't want any rumors Alls, I wanted Ashton to have as normal a childhood as possible but right then and there I realized that it isn't possible so I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well, I agree with your decision... We should be proud of Ash and now we can show it." I said.

**Well, thats it for now, I got a little writers block so leave me some suggestion! For both stories! Finally summer :D what are you gonna do during the summer? I'm gonna see Bruno Mars and Beyonce until now! #Excited!**


	35. Chapter 35: Wedding Planning

**Hey Guys! Heres another update :) and I noticed that after that time without updating, I completely forgot about Ally's cast so just pretend that she got it off and everything is fine. Thanks to the Guest who pointed it out for me ;) Any who! On to chapter 36! And in case your worrying this story isn't that close to its end probably up to 45-50 chapters and a short or medium (20-25) chapter sequel.**

Ally's Pov

After last night everybody just did their thing and went to sleep. I opened my eyes due to a strip of sunlight shining on my eyes. I removed Austin's arms from around me and got up. Just as I was about to get up from our bed Austin pulled my arm.

"Where are u going?" Austin mumbled sleepily.

"I don't know, probably gonna make me a sandwich or something." I responded.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"Austin, I would but I'm not sleepy." I answered.

Austin gave me his puppy dog which he knows that'll make me melt.

"Please?" Austin begged.

"Fine, but just for ten more minutes." I said laying down in my place again.

"I love you Als." Austin said slightly squeezing me.

"I love you too, Austin." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

After a couple minutes of cuddling, Ashton walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Ash." I said pulling him into my arms and tickling him making him laugh hysterically.

"Hey, you didn't come invade our bed in the middle of the night! Did you sleep well?" Austin said with a yawn.

"Yeah! I sleep all night!" Ashton said proud of himself.

"We're proud of you buddy!" Austin said getting up from the bed, putting Ashton on his shoulders and running towards the kitchen.

"Careful!" I yelled as Austin sped towards the kitchen with Ashton on his shoulders. I love when Austin and Ashton have those little bonding moments, it just warms my heart.

"So what are we eating?" Austin asked putting Ashton on a chair.

"Eggs and bacon?" I suggested.

"How about pancakes?" Austin said

"Yeah!" Ashton said agreeing with Austin.

"Well, I for one, am sick and tires of pancakes. How about something else for a change?" I said.

"Okay" Austin said. "No pancakes today, Ash."

"Awww..." Ashton whined.

While I was making breakfast, I stumbled upon my engagement ring in my hand. I realized that we haven't even set a date for the wedding.

"Austin..." I said playing with my ring.

"Yea?" He answered.

"I think it's time to start planning our wedding." I said. " I mean we've been engaged for some time now and I think we should start planning. Unless your thinking of getting married 1 or 2 years after the engagement."

"Well, I'll go with whatever you want. I just know no matter how long it takes to get married I just know we're gonna be together forever." Austin said.

"Well, I kinda wanna get married by April of next year..." I said flipping the eggs on the pan.

"Well we could get married in November-ish, or later if you want, I'll understand if you want some time to plan everything." Austin said.

"Well I don't know... I'll see if Trish is available today so we can talk things over, she's made for planning stuff." I said pulling out my iPhone and texting Trish.

I finished up making the eggs and bacon and served equal portions on three separate plates and placed 1 in front of Austin and another in front of Ashton.

"Thank you, mommy!" Ashton exclaimed cheerfully.

"Your welcome, sweetie." I said booping Ashton's nose.

"Look who's booping noses now!" Austin said playfully and booping my nose.

I smiled at Austin and we all finished our breakfast.

**2 Hours later...**

Ally's Pov

I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled as I made my way towards the door.

I looked through the peephole and saw Trish waiting behind the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I said opening the door.

"No problem, I'm perfect for this." Trish said walking in. "Where are Austin and Ashton?"

"They're at the mall with Dez." I answered. "So we can get busy and uninterrupted."

"Yep, we have peace and quiet." Trish said plopping down on the couch.

"So... Did he start kicking yet?" I questioned.

"I think I have another David Beckham inside me because he just won't stop!" Trish complained.

I giggled. "Ashton wasn't much of a kicker." I said.

"You're so freaking lucky Ally Dawson." Trish said grinding her teeth.

"Ok seriously, let's get to the planning" I said bringing out a big planner.

Austin's Pov

"Ashton get back here!" I yelled after Ashton which was running in the opposite distance.

Dez and I ran as fast as we could but it was no use. Until he bumped into a teenage girl.

"Hey!" I yelled catching the girls attention. "Please hold him!"

I reached the girl and took Ashton into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, he just slipped away." I apologized.

"Oh my god... You're Austin Moon! I can't believe you have a son!" The girl kept talking and talking and all I did was smile awkwardly.

"Yep, uh... thanks for catching my son." I thanks the girl and turned away.

"Wait! Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked.

"Sure." I said happily.

"The girl pulled our a sharpie marker and her phone.

"Can you sign my phone?" She asked.

"Uhh... Sure its not what I always autograph but okay..." I said signing my name on the back of the girls name.

"There you go, uhh..." I said.

"Brooke." She finished.

"Well, I gotta go, bye!" I said turning away and walking towards Dez.

"Ash, you can't run away from me like that!" I scolded Ashton.

"I sorry daddy." He apologized.

"Its okay Ash, but never do it again."

"Okay."

After of a couple hours of signing autographs, taking pictures, and shopping in random stores. We finally went home at about 8:00pm. Ashton was sound asleep and Ally and I were cuddling while watching a movie.

"So what did you do today?" Ally asked.

"Met fans, shopped and walked around the mall about a dozen times." I said.

"That's not that bad, try listening to Trish talk for hours..." Ally said tiredly.

"Don't we do that every time we're with her?" I questioned jokingly.

"Shut up." Ally said punching my arm.

I yawned. " Well, I'm heading to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired too." Ally said walking behind me.

**Well that's it :P I don't think its that good, I have just a dash of writers block but I think its just for this chapter, its just a filler for whats to come ;) Here's a hint: That teenage girl that caught Ashton at the mall will come back ;) That's all Im gonna say! Review and Read On! **


	36. Chapter 36: We're Going On Tour?

**Hey Guys! I'm am extremely sorry for not updating in over a month! I just got a new computer and now I'm able to update regularly again :D What did you guys think about Teen Beach Movie? I personally loved it! I think there might be a sequel because of the ending but you never know ;) Any who, let's get to chapter 37! :D**

Austin's Pov

_"Looking for the one tonight_  
_But I can't see you_  
_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_  
_And I can never get it right_  
_I need a breakthrough_  
_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_  
_Never giving up_  
_'Til I find my angel_  
_Diamond in the rough_  
_Looking for a signal_  
_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Show me everything that you've got_  
_Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_  
_To start a fire_  
_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_  
_And baby when our stars align_  
_We can't get no higher_  
_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Show me everything that you've got_  
_Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Looking for the one tonight_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Shout it out from the rooftops_  
_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_  
_Come on get loud loud let it out_  
_Show me everything that you've got_  
_Come on get loud loud I need you now_  
_Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

__I removed the headphones from my head and walked out of the recording booth.

"Sooo... What'd you think?"

"That was awesome Austin!" Ally said with a smile.

"It's all thanks to you Alls." I said after taking a sip of water. "You're seriously the best songwriter there is!"

"Thank you, Austin." Ally said embracing me in a hug.

"Oh, by the way Alls, I have some epic news!"

"What is it?" Ally said excitedly.

"I'm going on a world tour!" I announced and started doing my happy dance. "Ally... why aren't you happy dancing with me?" I asked Ally who had a mad look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Ally yelled throwing her hands in the air. "You should've consulted this with me!"

"I-I'm sorry Alls... I was just so excited about my first world tour that I automatically said yes..."

"I don't blame you Austin... But you have to think before you say yes to anything." Ally said calming down. "I-I was thinking about going to college..."

My eyes widened and I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I should have really thought this over... Ally can't go to college and take care of Ashton at the same time, and I can't take Ashton along with me. And we wouldn't be able to see each other for months or even a year... What have I done...

"I'm sorry Austin, I just gotta get some fresh air." Ally said walking out of the studio.

"Alls!" I called after Ally but she ignored me.

I followed behind her and finally was able to grab her arm.

"Ally, I'm sorry, but I just can't undo this alright." I said.

"Just let me think, Austin." Ally said pulling back her hand. "I'll be at home if you need me."

I walked back to the studio and tried to work a little bit but it was no use. I told Jimmy about the situation and he gave me the rest of the day off. I drove home with no music. I walked into our apartment to be greeted my a excited Pixie.

"Hey girl." I said petting her.

Ally was in our room writing in her book.

"Hey Alls, can we talk."

"We don't need to talk, Austin, I just need to think." Ally said not looking away from her book.

"About what!?" I said anxiously.

"About your horrible timing to go on a word tour! What are we gonna do about the wedding? What about Ashton? What about me wanting to go to college? I can't be without my Austin for a year." Ally said letting a singe tear fall out of her eye.

"Alls don't cry, you can go to college next year and come on tour with me, and we can postpone the wedding!" I said trying to come to a compromise with Ally.

"I don't know Austin, I guess I could move college and the wedding until next year..."

"Yeah! and we can all go on tour!" Austin said excitedly.

"Fine! I'll go on tour with you." Ally exclaimed.

"Yes! Woo! We're going on tour!" I yelled taking Ally into my arms and spinning her around.

"Shh... You'll wake up Ash, he wasn't too happy when I picked him up from your mom's."

"We're going on tour!" Austin yell whispered.

**Thats it for today guys :D Hope you liked it more surprises and shocks coming soon :D Review and Read on! 3**


	37. Chapter 37: Rehearsals

**Hey Guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the past Chapter :D All the reviews just motivate me to write :D Well here you go, chapter 37 :D**

Ally's Pov

I woke up to an empty spot next to me its been two weeks since Austin announced he was going on tour. I don't know how its all going to work out but I'll know we'll find a way to make it all work. I looked at the clock, it was 8:32 am, Ashton should be getting up soon. When he wakes I guess I'll go to Austin's rehearsals or hang out with Trish.

"Mommy?" Ashton said walking into the room with a sleepy voice, his hair a mess and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked taking him into my arms and fixing his hair.

"Good." He answered plainly.

"Want some pancakes, Ash?" I asked making him perk up. I knew that would make him wake up..

"Yes!" Ashton exclaimed running off to the kitchen as if he didn't just wake up.

I walked to the kitchen and Ashton was sitting in his favorite spot waiting for me to make his pancakes.

"You want chocolate chips in your pancakes Ash?" I asked holding the bag of chocolate chips in the air.

"Yes, yes mommy!" Ashton exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat.

I made us both pancakes and sat next to Ashton in the table. I cut Ashton's pancake into little squares so its easier for him to eat.

"Thank you, mommy." Ashton said flashing me a smile.

"Your welcome, sweetie." I said booping his nose.

Man, now I know why Austin likes booping noses so much. Ashton and I both finished our pancakes and got dressed. I called Trish but she didn't answer. I tried a couple more times but it was no use. I guess we're going to Austin's rehearsal then. I wonder what Ashton's reaction will be he's never really seen Austin sing besides when he sung Crazy 4 U at my birthday, but he wasn't paying much attention and he probable couldn't see through the crowd. I grabbed my car keys and my purse and walked out of the apartment, Ashton close behind me. I put Ashton in his booster seat and sat in the driver's seat.

"Ashton, do you wanna see daddy sing?" I asked looking at Ashton through the rear-view mirror.

"Daddy sing?" Ashton questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, are you excited to see him?"

"Yeah, mommy!"

I parked behind the music hall where Austin's rehearsals are being held. I unbuckled Ashton from his booster seat and walked into the music hall while holding his hand. I could hear Austin singing Crazy 4 U in the distance. The music stopped once I walked in. Austin jumped down from the stage and ran towards us.

"Hey Alls" Austin said kissing me.

"Hey" I said after Austin pulled away.

"Hey Ash" Austin said ruffling his hair.

"Hi daddy." Ashton said hugging Austin.

"Well, I gotta get back to rehearsing." Austin said turning away resuming his rehearsal.

Ashton was in awe as Austin sang his heart out in the stage. It was a little heart warming watching Ashton being amazed by what his dad does. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out to see that it was Trish calling. I didn't want to interrupt Austin so I hit the ' Ignore with text' button.

Ally/Trish Convo (**Trish**/Ally)

Hey, sorry can't talk right now I'm at Austin's rehearsal.

**K, I'll stop by in about half an hour.**

OK, and aren't you supposed to be here already? You are Austin's manager, right?

**Ally you weren't gone that long -.- plus a pregnant gal need her beauty sleep.**

You're right, see you later T.

**K.**

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued watching Austin rehearse. I really missed watching Austin doing his thing, he looks really into it. He looks really cute with his sweaty hair. For the next half hour Ashton was jumping around excited about Austin singing and he even got up on stage and started mimicking Austin. Trish burst through the door turning everyone's attention to her. She plopped down on the seat next to me a ripped off her shoes.

"Hey... Swollen feet?" I asked.

"Yes!" Trish exclaimed rubbing her feet. "I hate Dallas! I love this little guy inside me but I hate him for doing this to me."

"I know it hurts now... and it'll hurt a lot more and when I say a lot I mean a LOT more when you give birth but it'll all be worth it at the end." I said trying to cheer Trish up.

"I know." She said smiling and rubbing her belly.

A couple hours passed and the rehearsal was over. We picked up our things and went out for dinner. After dinner we went home. Ashton was fast asleep and Austin and I weren't quite tired. We settled on watching a movie and cuddled in the couch. My head was resting on Austin's shoulder. I looked up and gave him a little peck on the lips. From a little peck on the lips it went to an intense make-out session. We pulled away to breathe and both looked into each other's eyes.

"Bedroom...now..." Austin said grabbing my hand and leading me towards our bedroom.

**Ooh... Whats gonna happen next :3 Early update :D I might update again tonight so it might be a double update today! :D Review and Read On!**


	38. Chapter 38: Welcome Baby De la Rosa!

**Hey Guys :D First of all thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter ;D On the last chapter I wrote Ross instead of Austin in some parts . its just that I've been reading some Ross fanfictions instead of Austin & Ally ^.^ I'll make sure to double check for any mistakes before posting! And I wanna give a shout out to I literally laughed when you referred to my story as your drug xD Enough chit-chatting. On to chapter 38 :D**

Ally's Pov

I woke up on Austin's perfect warm chest. I looked under the covers and my eyes widened instantly. We were both naked. I jumped off the bed and started dressing myself.

"Austin!" I said shaking Austin's sleeping body but he just moved around getting more comfortable. "Austin wake up! Ashton could wake up any moment and we're both naked!"

"Fine!" Austin said sleepily getting up. He got dressed and plopped right back down on the bed.

I walked to the kitchen to froze in shock. Ashton had covered my beautiful kitchen in pancake mix, milk, ad who knows what else.

"Ashton what are you doing!?" I yelled hurrying towards him.

"I make pancake for mommy and daddy." Ashton answered.

"No! Ash, only mommy or daddy can make pancakes!" I yelled getting out of the mess. "Austin! Get in here!" I heard footsteps hurrying towards me.

"What happened to the kitchen..." Austin asked.

"Ashton tried to make pancakes, can you atleast get started on cleaning while I clean him up?" I asked stressed out.

"Alls, I'll clean everything up including Ash you go relax." Austin said. He must have noticed the tired look on my face.

"No, you just clean up the kitchen, I'll take care of Ash." I said making my way towards the bathroom.

"Okay" Austin said turning towards the kitchen and getting started at cleaning.

I started the bath and started undressing Ashton. I'm glad he doesn't know how to work a stove. Who know what he could have done then. I placed Ashton in the warm water and started washing everything off his skin.

"Ash... If you want pancakes you have to tell mommy or daddy. Only adults can make pancakes." I said.

"I sorry mommy, Ashton want to make pancake for mommy and daddy." Ashton apologized.

"Its okay sweetie, but next time promise you will tell mommy or daddy."

"I promise mommy." Ashton said hugging me. He was wet but I didn't really care.

"Alright, close your eyes because I'm gonna wash your hair now." I warned.

"Okay mommy." Ashton said closing his eyes.

I loved how Ashton talked in the third person how he said mommy or daddy in every sentence when he speaking with me or Austin. I applied the baby shampoo in Ashton's blonde hair. After cleaning Ashton up I dressed him up to be at home nothing special I guess today's one of those lazy days. Ashton went to watch some T.V. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Austin was almost done cleaning it up.

"I got it Alls go relax!" Austin said when he saw me entering the kitchen.

"Why are you so desperate for me to relax?" I asked.

"Because you seemed very stressed out about Ashton making this huge mess. Well its almost gone now but it was here." Austin said flashing me his perfect smile.

"I would go relax but I gotta make breakfast." I said opening the fridge to see what survived Ashton's wrath.

"Don't we'll just eat some cereal or something." Austin said pulling out the cereal from the pantry.

"Fine" I said serving me and Ashton some cereal in a bowl and adding milk afterwards.

I walked into the living room where Ashton was laying on the couch.

"Here Ash, eat some cereal." I told Ashton making him seat up and placing the bowl in between his legs.

"Thank you mommy!" Ashton said flashing me a smile with a mouthful of cereal.

A couple hours later I heard my phone ringing in the other room. I hurried toward it and saw the name Trish on the caller ID.

"Hey Trish, whats up?" I answered.

"Ally my water broke!" Trish yelled.

"What!? Where are you!? Are you at the hospital!?" I panicked.

"No! I'm at my apartment it hurts I can't get up!" Trish yelled and I could hear her wince in the other line.

"I'm on my way! But how will we get in!?" I asked

"Spare key... Under matt..." Trish said between sighs.

I hung up the phone. How could this be happening she's 2 months early... She's only 7 months along.

"Austin!" I yelled running into the room.

"What!? Whats going on!?" Austin yelled worriedly.

"It's Trish, her water broke, she needs our help!" I yelled grabbing my purse slipping on some shoes and sprinting towards the car.

Austin was grabbed some shoes for him and Ashton and ran out with Ashton in his arms.

"Ally slow down!" Austin yelled after me. I wasn't slowing down for nothing.

I jumped in the drivers seat of the car but Austin told me to move to the passenger's side. Austin drove as fast as he could without going over the speed limit by a lot. We finally arrived at Trish's apartment complex and ran towards her apartment. I flipped the door mat off the ground to reveal the spare key and opened the door.

"Trish!?" I yelled across the apartment.

"In my room!" She yelled back.

I ran to her room to find her in her bed her face covered in sweat. Austin came in and quickly lifted Trish off her bed and headed towards the car. We sped towards the hospital and once we arrived there Austin went in with Trish in his arms while I parked the car. After parking I went as fast as I could while holding Ashton's hand. Once we made inside I started searching for Austin. Once I spotted him I walked towards him.

"What did they say?" I asked worriedly.

"They said they think she's going into early labor..." Austin answered.

I sighed and sat down running my hands through my hair.

"This is a fun way to spend the day." I said sarcastically.

"I know... I hope she and the baby are okay." Austin said embracing me in a hug.

"Me too." I said cuddling into Austin's chest.

My dad came to pick up Ashton. So we could have one less thing to worry about for the night. A couple hours later a doctor came out and asked if there were any people waiting for Trish De la Rosa. Austin and I instantly stood up and followed the doctor to Trish's room. We walked in to find Trish laying in a hospital bed her skin was pale and sweaty. I grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat off her.

"Thanks Ally..." She said between breathes.

"What... happened?" I asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"I delivered."

"Is he okay!?" I asked anxiously.

"Yea... Houston De la Rosa named after his God-father Austin Moon." Trish said with a smile.

"Awesome! You named him after me! Thank you Trish!" Austin said hugging Trish softly.

"And you're gonna be the god-mother Ally." Trish said smiling at me

"I always knew I would the god-mother." Ally said smiling.

"Hey... Alls, what about Ash's godparents?" Austin asked.

"Well he doesn't really thought of that... I guess Trish and Dez..." I answered.

"Did you get to hold him, Trish?" I asked.

"No... They had to clean him up and put him in an incubator as fast as possible but I got to see him." Trish said.

"I hope he doesn't look like that jerk." Austin said referring to Dallas.

"Me too." Trish said.

"Well Austin, you can head on home and pick-up Ashton at my dad's. I'll stay for the night." I said.

"Okay." Austin gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Trish... Did you even tell your parents..." I wondered.

" Yeah... but they're in Tampa for a friend's wedding. They said they'll come back as soon as possible." Trish answered.

"Okay. Well... Its been a rough night let's get some sleep." I said getting comfortable in the cushioned bench I was sitting on.

"Yeah... Goodnight." Trish said closing her eyes.

"Good night T." I said closing my eyes as well.

**OMG Trish gave labor!? What will happen next? Find out next chapter. Review and Read On! :D 3**


End file.
